


Дикая Земля

by baley_jald



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers is a member of a polar expedition, WAS his dog, also Betty is badass, and Bucky is his dog, preslash, Неведомая Ёбаная Хуйня
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В начале двухтысячных в Антарктику на раскопки загадочного металла вибраниума отбывает экспедиция, возглавляемая Говардом Старком. Спустя десять лет туда же едет его сын Тони, намеренный узнать, при каких обстоятельствах исчез его отец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикая Земля

I  
Холодно здесь было так, что вышедший из душных недр самолёта Тони замёрз почти моментально. От снега заслезились глаза, ветер едва не сшиб с ног; Тони сдавленно выругался и опустил на переносицу затемненные очки.  
Бесконечный слепящий простор кружил голову. Ни холмов, ни деревьев видно не было, на огромной ледяной равнине стояли только ангар, самолёт и мощный тёмный снегоход – уродливая клякса на сплошном белом фоне.   
Пилот задумчиво переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- Мистер Старк, - сказал он, - я вернусь через три недели. Вам нужно успеть до полярной ночи – дальше самолёты летать не будут.   
\- Понял, - глухо отозвался Тони. Говорить было холодно, привыкшее к мягкому климату тело окоченело почти мгновенно.   
\- Вы уверены, что хотите остаться? – с сомнением спросил пилот.   
\- Более чем.   
Видимо, он собирался сказать ещё что-то, но Тони его опередил:  
\- Ради всего святого, молчи. Я меньше всего хочу слушать твои уговоры. До встречи.  
Пилот явно обиделся, но Тони уже не смотрел в его сторону. Из снегохода выбрался высокий человек и быстрым, пружинистым шагом направился к самолёту.  
\- Мистер Ричардс? – начал он. – Мы ждали вас после зимовки.  
\- Тони Старк, - поправил его Тони. – Сюрприз. Мистер Ричардс не смог прилететь.   
Под маской глаз Роджерса не было видно, открытой оставалась только нижняя часть лица, поэтому можно было только догадываться о его реакции. Тони вздохнул, взвалил на плечо сумку и указал на вторую.   
– Аккуратнее, там дорогое оборудование.   
Они молчали, пока грузили вещи в снегоход, молчали и большую часть дороги на станцию. За тонированными стёклами проносился удручающе однообразный пейзаж – однообразнее его, на вкус Тони, были только бесконечные канзасские трассы.   
Снегоход сделал едва заметный подъём, и из белого ничто вынырнула база. Тони рефлекторно потянулся вперед. Его слабо интересовали сами постройки, количество зданий и персонала – в дороге он кое-как просмотрел файлы, запомнив только самое необходимое - то необходимое, которое находилось в нескольких десятках миль отсюда. Тем не менее, Тони присмотрелся. Он искренне сомневался, что повторит свой подвиг посещения Антарктики в ближайшем тысячелетии, поэтому справедливо посчитал, что получить от этой поездки следовало всё.  
Громада зданий росла, темнела на снегу, наталкивая на какие-то неопределённые, нечёткие мысли.  
\- Впечатляет, - ровно сказал Тони. – И хорошо тут живется?  
Роджерс промолчал: то ли почувствовал полную незаинтересованность собеседника, то ли он просто был из тех мрачных типов, говоривших редко и исключительно по делу.  
\- Вы поздно прилетели, мистер Старк, - неожиданно заметил Роджерс.   
\- Дело срочное, - отозвался Тони. – Как я мог упустить случай побывать в этих чудных краях?  
Роджерс вроде бы недовольно поморщился, но Тони списал это на собственное воображение.  
\- На станции мало людей, на зимовку остаются только техники и несколько ученых. – Снегоход остановился, но Роджерс не спешил выйти из тёплого салона. – Специально с вами возиться никто не будет.  
\- Я не…  
\- Возьмете образцы, - перебил его Роджерс. – Сделаете необходимые исследования, лаборатории мы предоставим. Но времени у вас немного.   
Тони поджал губы и потёр переносицу, задев очки.  
\- Это всё?  
\- Пока да. Идёмте.   
В салон ворвался холодный воздух, и Тони опустил голову, кутаясь в шарф. Очевидно, люди в Антарктике отличались ровно той же гостеприимностью, что и погода.

Зданий было несколько, они смыкались друг с другом, утопая в снегу по самые козырьки крыш. Место выглядело нежилым настолько, что Тони продрало нервической дрожью заурядного горожанина, волею случая оказавшегося в заброшенной деревушке на краю мира.   
В некоторой степени, это и был край мира.   
Роджерс вытащил из машины сумки и двинулся вперёд, каким-то загадочным образом не проваливаясь в сугробы по колено. Тони сумрачно ковылял следом, стараясь не вертеть головой, чтобы не пускать за шиворот ледяной ветер. Он обернулся только на пороге, посмотрел в сторону горизонта: у места, где смыкались небо и земля, почти не было чёткой границы – просто один оттенок белого плавно перетекал в другой.  
\- Мистер Старк? – подчёркнуто вежливо позвал его Роджерс. – Не пускайте в здание холод.   
Тони пренебрежительно пробормотал проклятье ему в спину, но тот предпочёл не обратить на это внимания.  
Без верхней одежды Роджерс оказался примерно одного роста с Тони: наверное, обманчивое впечатление создавали широкие плечи и прямая, по-военному строгая осанка. Лицо у него было каменным – Тони терпеть не мог такие лица, они никогда не сулили ничего хорошего.   
Словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Роджерс обернулся. Тони с трудом подавил ехидную гримасу.  
\- Когда я смогу приступить к работе? Как насчёт сегодня?  
Роджерс молча сдвинул рукав рубашки и взглянул на часы.  
\- Не выйдет. Отбой через два часа.  
\- Отбой? – Тони замер с курткой в руках. Роджерс пожал плечами.  
\- Здесь сложно регулировать время, - просто сказал он. – Мы встаём и ложимся по часам.  
\- Потрясающе, - прокомментировал Тони. – Практически курорт.   
Роджерс недоумевающе поднял светлые брови – он был блондином, блондином абсолютным. В ярком свете люминесцентных ламп Тони даже не мог разглядеть его ресницы.   
Пауза неприятно затягивалась, и Тони сдался первым.  
\- Ладно, всё, проехали. – Он неопределённо взмахнул рукой. – Просто покажи мне комнату. Или у вас здесь казармы?   
Край рта Роджерса дёрнулся, словно он пытался справиться с нервным тиком. Он качнул головой.  
\- Сюда.   
Комната, которую показал ему Роджерс, и впрямь не напоминала тюремную камеру или казарму: она была уютной, небольшой, с необходимым минимумом удобств и даже непонятно откуда взявшейся мягкой игрушкой. Тони покрутил её в руках и положил на стол, рядом со стопкой вынутых из сумки бумаг. 

Делать было решительно нечего. Для человека, который спал только в моменты полного истощения, почасовой график был непонятен, как непонятны традиции коренных индейцев прибывшим на континент просвещенным европейцам, так что Тони решил устроить себе небольшую полуночную экскурсию по базе.  
Здесь было пустынно, всё здание вообще казалось удивительно безлюдным. В длинных коридорах было заметно холоднее, чем в обогретой комнате, и Тони пожалел, что не накинул куртку.  
Зато в холле первого этажа он заметил знакомую фигуру.   
\- Кто-то говорил мне про сон по часам?   
Роджерс вздрогнул и оторвал мутный взгляд от лежавшей на его коленях книги. Узнал он Тони, судя по всему, не сразу.  
\- Мистер Старк, - несколько устало сказал он.   
Тон его голоса напоминал чем-то интонации Роуди, то ли потому, что от обоих несло военной выправкой, и это накладывало свой отпечаток, то ли потому, что Роуди имел такой же скудный набор эмоций.  
\- У меня складывается впечатление, что ты единственный человек на базе, - поделился Тони, облокотившись бедром о спинку дивана. – Не хочу показаться невежливым, но такой расклад меня не слишком радует.  
\- Я уже говорил…  
\- Да, да, на зиму персонал уезжает, я читал Википедию и кое-какие данные, не суть. – Тони передернул плечами от холода. – Пустил бы меня в лабораторию сейчас, избавился бы от моего присутствия раньше.  
Роджерс аккуратно отложил книгу и сплёл пальцы в замок, демонстративно смиряясь с присутствием рядом постороннего человека.   
\- Лабораториями заведует доктор Бэннер. Сейчас он спит. И поверьте, мистер Старк, вы не хотите его будить.   
Комнату освещали встроенные в стены синеватые энергосберегающие лампы. В небольшом окне под самым потолком Тони различал только однотонный белый цвет, будто вместо рамы там были проделаны врата в Царствие Небесное.  
Чертовски неуместное сравнение.   
Тони вздёрнул бровь и собирался продолжить спор, но замолк на полузвуке. Его ноги что-то коснулось – мягкое, почти невесомое ощущение, похожее на лёгкий бестелесный толчок.   
\- Ох, дьявол! – рявкнул Тони, резко разворачиваясь на каблуках.   
Рядом с ним стояла собака. Звук отпугнул её, пёс отпрянул, прижав к голове уши, и неуверенно вздёрнул губу. Он тоже был белым, молочно-белым, и Тони, по правде сказать, уже успел до полусмерти надоесть этот цвет.   
\- Баки! – позвал Роджерс.   
Пёс махнул хвостом, обогнул Тони и сел рядом с диваном. На лице Роджерса появилось странное выражение, полувиноватое-полунедовольное, и Тони запоздало понял, что тот пытался сдержать усмешку.   
\- Серьёзно? – протянул Тони, пытаясь реабилитироваться. – Собака? А за домом сидит ещё десяток и упряжка?  
\- Их всего четыре, - с непробиваемой серьёзностью уточнил Роджерс. – Вместе с Баки – пять.  
По правде сказать, Тони не было никакого дела до количества роджерсовских собак. Ему, по большому счёту, не было никакого дела до любых собак в принципе – снегоходы были куда надёжнее, выносливее и послушнее, - но если этим безумным парням (а они точно были безумными – иные не могли годами торчать на станциях посреди пустоты) хотелось разводить в Антарктике живность – кем был Тони, чтобы их осуждать?   
\- Так, ладно. – Он подтянул к себе стул и сел. – И когда доктор Бэннер проснётся? И когда точно мы сможем выехать за образцами?   
\- Подъём в восемь ноль-ноль, - монотонно начал Роджерс, небрежно почёсывая пса между ушами. – В восемь двадцать – строевой смотр. В восемь сорок – завтрак. С девяти тридцати до десяти тридцати – полевые упражнения.   
Тони потрясённо молчал. Роджерс окинул его бесстрастным взглядом и продолжил:  
\- В одиннадцать вам придётся пройти курс подготовки с Дуганом. А потом можете распоряжаться своим свободным временем как угодно – но ровно до двух часов дня…  
\- Минуточку! – Тони поднял руку. – Какого чёрта…  
И тут Роджерс ухмыльнулся – без всяких подозрительных гримас, совершенно обычной ухмылкой человека, осознавшего, что его издёвки достигли цели.   
Тони замер, но спустя мгновение усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- А ты всё-таки живой человек, - сказал он. Желание поругаться он придавил на корню, ему ещё предстояло ездить с Роджерсом по этой тундре, а в такой ситуации хотелось бы иметь за спиной хоть кого-нибудь, кому можно если не доверять, то хотя бы подставить спину. – Удивительно. Не ожидал.  
Баки зарычал, и Роджерс легко потянул его за холку.   
\- Он не любит чужих людей, - отстранённо заметил Роджерс. – Мистер Старк, я…  
\- Нет, подожди. – Тони поднялся и осторожно приблизился, стараясь не замечать присутствия пса. – Давай по новой. Привет, я Тони Старк, лучше просто Тони, ты можешь знать меня по старкфону и по еженедельной колонке в любом издании прессы, страница со скандалами.   
Поколебавшись, Роджерс крепко пожал протянутую руку. На контрасте с промёрзшими почти до костей пальцами Тони его ладонь казалась обжигающе горячей.  
\- Стив Роджерс. Очень сомневаюсь, что про меня можно прочитать хоть в одном печатном издании.   
Тони не без сожаления убрал руку и тут же сунул её в карман, пытаясь сохранить тепло.  
\- Я позову вас… тебя, - исправился Роджерс, Стив, под пристальным взглядом Тони, - когда Бэннер проснется, и мы проверим всё необходимое снаряжение. Но про подготовку с Дуганом я не шутил.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Тони.   
\- Подъем будет ранний, так что советую поспать.   
Хлопнув пса по боку, Стив поднялся с дивана и пошел к выходу. Тони тут же последовал за ним: эта комната была какой-то подчёркнуто-нейтральной, и оставаться здесь в одиночестве ему не хотелось.   
\- Проводить? Или помнишь дорогу? Могу отправить с тобой Баки, - предложил Стив. За последней фразой угадывалась новая насмешка, и Тони с Баки одновременно нахмурились. Вернее, Баки недовольно мотнул головой. Стива это, очевидно, повеселило.   
\- Думаю, он не в моем вкусе, - сказал Тони. – Так что обойдусь. В крайнем случае, усну у первой попавшейся двери, найдешь меня утром.   
Уже развернувшись к лестничному проему, Тони замер и окликнул Стива.  
\- В моей комнате кто-то забыл игрушку. У вас тут есть какое-нибудь, хмм, бюро находок? Не то, чтобы я не любил игрушки, но…  
Стив болезненно поморщился, словно вопрос был из тех, которые не задают в приличном обществе.   
\- Игрушку оставь, - сказал он. – Это что-то вроде части интерьера.   
Тони слегка передёрнуло. Проклятый холод уже сидел в печенках, а ведь это был всего лишь первый день путешествия.

***  
Толком поспать он так и не смог.   
Кровать стояла под скошенным потолком мансарды, слишком маленькая и жёсткая; наверное, где-то здесь находилось вентиляционное отверстие, потому что несколько часов подряд Тони слушал непрерывный, низкий вой ветра. Он затихал, стоило открыть глаза, но возвращался с утроенной силой, как только Тони смеживал веки.   
Окончательно он проснулся от скрипа распахнувшейся двери. В комнату невозмутимо, без стука, вошёл коренастый человек, разом заняв большую часть помещения, и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Подъём, Старк, - хрипло сказал он. – Я – Тимоти Дуган, Стив наверняка говорил обо мне.  
Тони выпрямился на постели и помотал головой, прогоняя сонную муть. То ли от смены часовых поясов, то ли от нехватки сна глаза начали болеть и слезиться.  
\- Да, да, - невнятно пробормотал он. – Что-то про строевую подготовку. Или нет? Когда мы сможем выехать?   
Дуган иронично прищурился.   
\- Впервые слышу, чтобы человек говорил о работе, не выбравшись из постели. Вы с Роджерсом споётесь.  
\- О да, - согласился Тони.   
Рыжая шевелюра Дугана была по-армейски коротко острижена – впрочем, недостаток волос на голове с лихвой возмещала буйная растительность на лице, застрявшая на промежуточном уровне между щетиной и бородой. Тони всегда подозревал, что такие здоровяки в душе оказывались парадоксально миролюбивыми, и надеялся не ошибиться и в этот раз.  
\- Поднимайся, - повторил Дуган. – Я покажу тебе кухню.   
\- Сначала лабораторию, - попытался поспорить Тони, но Дуган пресёк его возражения мощным взмахом руки.  
\- Отставить.  
Тони выдохнул и потянулся к сложенной стопкой одежде, скривившись от привычной тупой боли в груди. 

***  
Дуган действительно оказался добродушным парнем: он показал не только кухню и заначки с действительно вкусной едой, но и мини-бар. Впрочем, в алкоголе Тони заинтересован не был уже достаточно давно.  
\- У нас тут обычно более шумно, - сказал Дуган.   
Слова эхом пронеслись по пустынному коридору.   
\- Толпа ученых, у всех свои очень срочные и важные дела, - продолжил Дуган. – Но как только зима бьет тревогу, от них и следа не остается.  
Всем своим видом он показывал, как сильно он осуждал подобное поведение, но Тони отчего-то заподозрил, что тот и сам был не прочь убраться на зиму в места поцивилизованнее.   
\- Остаются только фанатики? – спросил Тони.  
Не сказать, что ему было хоть немного интересно, но Дуган выглядел намного дружелюбнее того же Роджерса. Дуган фыркнул и открыл дверь.  
Помещение представляло собой подобие склада: множество зимней техники, вещей, мешков с неясным содержанием, кое-где Тони даже заметил логотип собственной компании. Всё хранилось в идеальном порядке, очевидно, в армейских замашках Роджерса была всего лишь доля шутки.  
\- Неплохо, - оценил Тони.   
\- Сейчас ты с этим неплохо будешь разбираться, - сказал Дуган.  
Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась чуть ли не зловеще.  
На второй взгляд Дуган оказался мучителем и психопатом, каким был, видимо, любой человек, посвятивший свою жизнь прозябанию на полярной станции. Тони не вышел из склада до тех пор, пока не усвоил основные правила безопасности, пользования техникой и даже оказания первой медицинской помощи. Сложным это не было, но Тони терпеть не мог, когда к нему относились покровительственно.   
В отместку он просто проигнорировал большую часть сказанных Дуганом слов.   
В холл Тони вышел злым и взъерошенным, а заметив подозрительно довольного Роджерса, только плотнее сжал зубы.  
\- Как тренировка? – поинтересовался Стив.  
\- Всерьёз раздумываю над тем, чтобы остаться здесь навсегда, - повседневно заметил Тони. Стив насмешливо поднял брови, но промолчал; вместо него заговорил Дуган.  
\- Мозгов много, толку чуть, - добродушно сказал он, хлопнув Тони по плечу. – Посмотрим, как помогут тебе твои игрушки, когда ты окажешься посреди Антарктики со сломанным снегоходом. – С этими словами Дуган подмигнул Роджерсу и скрылся в конце коридора.  
Тони скривился.   
\- Я гений, - сказал он, пытаясь заглушить жалобные нотки в своём голосе. – Я могу собрать новый снегоход из горы железа.  
\- Идём, - хмыкнул Стив – этот мерзавец выглядел как угодно, но только не сочувствующе. – Доктор Бэннер заждался. Разберётесь со своим лабораторным хламом – и можем выезжать.  
В бесконечных серых коридорах им встретилась девушка, закутанная по самый подбородок в безразмерную серую шаль. Девушка сидела на табурете у тяжёлого, старого приёмника, почти касаясь губами микрофона, и бормотала: «Самолёт с припасами прилетал неделю назад… только продукты. Нет, не нужно. Повторяю…»  
Она приветливо кивнула и сразу же вернулась к своему микрофону.   
Тони в очередной раз задумался, каково было жить на отшибе, бесконечно далеко от всех мирских благ, в месте, напоминавшем монастырь или тюрьму для политических репрессантов. Он бы, продолжил мысль Тони, наверное, начал пить в первый день зимовки, а закончил только с наступлением полярного дня. Если бы закончил вообще.   
Серый потолок давил. В этом было нечто странное: на улице Тони боролся с желанием забраться в тёмное место, чтобы избавиться от неохватной снежной пустыни, а отсюда ему хотелось сбежать – прочь от холодных безлюдных коридоров, похожих на лабиринты для лабораторных крыс.   
Бояться Тони не привык. Он боялся бояться – и поэтому нервничал.   
Стив неожиданно замер, и Тони едва не врезался в его широкую спину.   
\- Сюда, - сказал Стив, набирая код на замке. – Я уже отдал сумку с оборудованием Брюсу.  
Тони нахмурился, и Стив, словно прочитав его мысли, добавил:  
\- Я ничего не распаковывал. Входи. Я пока подготовлюсь к дороге. 

Дверь открылась, и Стив отступил в сторону, пропуская Тони в лабораторию.   
Первым в уши Тони бросилось негромкое жужжание техники. Очередная удивительная вещь – незначительная по сути своей деталь, незаметная в обычное время, подарила ему такое спокойствие, какого не было с самого момента прилёта.   
Жужжание. Машины. Дом.   
Тони остановился у входа, вдыхая запах пластика и металла, и просто позволил себе расслабиться.   
\- Доктор Бэннер? – наконец, окликнул он. – Ау? Есть кто живой?  
За натянутой в углу ширмой шевельнулась тень; ткань отдёрнулась, выпустив наружу худощавого человека в белом халате, наброшенном поверх неброской и тёплой – как и у всех здесь – одежды.   
\- Мистер Старк? – безэмоционально отозвался Бэннер. – Добрый день. Называйте меня Брюсом.   
\- Тони. – Брюс не протянул руки, чтобы поздороваться, но Тони, чуждый в общем и целом церемонности, был этому только рад.   
Брюс остановился, оглядывая своего гостя из-под стёкол очков. Он был даже не худым – измождённым, встрёпанным, небритым, двигался медленно, походкой старика, словно каждый шаг причинял ему неудобства. Тони не мог сказать, сколько доктору Бэннеру было лет: такому могло быть и тридцать, и пятьдесят.   
\- Я слышал о вас, - заметил Брюс, жестом пригласив Тони к столу. – Вы гений.   
Сказано это было так, что Тони не понял, являлось ли это комплиментом, обвинением или констатацией факта. Возможно, простое слово включало в себя сразу три пункта.   
\- Сын Говарда Старка, - продолжил Брюс.  
\- А вы наблюдательный, - с лёгким недовольством ответил Тони.   
Брюс поднял голову, снова окинув Тони своим странным, равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Вы здесь из-за него?   
Тони молча вздёрнул бровь и отвернулся к оборудованию. Бэннер не напирал – возможно, ему просто не было интересно, а говорил он из банальной вежливости.  
\- Насколько я знаю, мы имеем дело с неизвестным науке металлом, - ровно сказал Брюс. – Он исследовался ранее, но образцов было слишком мало, а местонахождение было утеряно. Металл назвали вибраниумом. Свойства этого вещества… этого металла практически мистические, как бы ненаучно это не звучало.  
На мониторе были выведены и так известные Тони данные – перед приездом он успел прочитать всё, что сумел взломать. В сущности, за долгие годы Тони выучил содержимое документов, перечитывая их по вечерам или в наполненные безудержной тоской дни.   
Ни места раскопок, ни карты, ни чёткой информации, только два слова – «Дикая земля». Тони никогда не приходило в голову, что это может быть названием антарктической станции, он искал маленькие города, даже нашёл кое-что, но первый из списка оказался «призраком», а второй – совершенно пустой прерией на юго-востоке Африки.   
\- Курс истории? – спросил Тони. – Нам обоим это прекрасно известно, Брюс. Вы уже брали новые образцы? Различия есть?   
Брюс отрицательно покачал головой, всё с той же заторможенностью, что сопутствовала каждому его движению. Он выключил монитор и указал на сумку с оборудованием.  
\- Часть из него не подходит, я отложил в сторону и заменил некоторые детали, - пояснил Брюс. – Пройдемте, капитан не любит ждать.   
Только через мгновение до Тони дошло, что под «капитаном» имелся в виду Стив, но это было несущественно. Он осторожно подхватил сумку и последовал за Брюсом.  
\- Я знаю Рида Ричардса, - неожиданно сказал тот. – И связывался с ним вчера.  
Тони замер, ожидая продолжения. В груди снова заныло, а Брюс, не оборачиваясь, продолжил:  
\- Не знаю, какую игру вы затеяли, Тони, но лучше вам быть осторожнее. Это не самое лучшее место для игр и интриг.  
\- Что вы, док, - усмехнулся Тони. – Никаких игр. Только научный интерес.  
Судя по усталому вздоху, Брюс не особенно в это поверил.

Стив ждал их у выхода, у его ног крутилось несколько собак. Какая из них была вчерашним знакомцем, Баки, удалось определить только по рычанию, в остальном все они были снежно-белыми и совершенно неразличимыми. Один из псов, с красной повязкой вокруг шеи, потёрся о ногу Стива.   
\- Прости, Кэрол, не в этот раз, - удивительно мягко сказал тот. – Тебе и так досталось.   
Кэрол заскулила.  
\- Эй, я оставляю с тобой Джесс, - добавил он. – Не обижайся, девочка.   
Озадаченно нахмурившись, Тони перевёл взгляд на Брюса, но того, казалось, такая сцена совершенно не удивила. Он даже отвернулся, словно не хотел нарушать какой-то интимный момент.  
\- Мило, - прокомментировал Тони. – Мы берем их с собой?  
Стив потрепал Кэрол по голове.  
\- Я беру с собой Баки, - сказал он. – Он отличный компаньон.  
Тони пожал плечами.   
\- Отношения ты тоже с собаками заводишь? Надежнее некуда.  
Стив не ответил, просто подхватив из рук Тони сумку, зато Баки снова зарычал, низко опустив голову. Кэрол боднула его головой в бок.  
\- Они умнее, чем кажутся, - равнодушно заметил Брюс. – Тоже гении в своём роде.  
Тони с величайшим подозрением покосился на Бэннера.   
\- Вы только что сравнили меня с собаками?  
Губы Брюса дрогнули.   
\- Ни в коем случае, - ответил он.

II  
Натягивание верхней одежды в присутствии Стива походило на надевание скафандра в условиях невесомости. Тони ненавидел, когда на него смотрели в такие моменты: все ремни выскальзывали из пальцев, пуговицы мистическим образом проскакивали не в те петли, а шнурки – не в те отверстия. Стив тактично молчал, разглядывая стену перед собой.   
Наверное, если бы он предложил помочь, Тони двинул бы ему в челюсть.   
Даже жаль, что не предложил.   
\- Место падения метеорита в сорока милях отсюда, - сказал Стив, пока они грузили в снегоход оборудование. Баки деловито запрыгнул в машину и уселся на пассажирское сиденье, вызвав целую бурю молчаливого негодования у Тони. – Если повезёт, доедем за час. Баки, назад.   
Пёс уставился на Тони злобными карими глазами, но послушно перепрыгнул к сумкам.  
\- Не погрызёт? – с тревогой уточнил Тони.   
\- Нет, - просто ответил Стив, даже не обернувшись. – Образцы мы брали примерно в миле от места падения, там же, рядом, расположена заброшенная временная станция. Судя по всему, мы не первые нашли вибраниум в этих краях.   
Тони промолчал. Стив бросил на него долгий взгляд, слегка нахмурился, но напирать не стал.   
Снегоход тронулся, подняв фонтаны подмёрзшей ледяной крошки.   
С каждой минутой Тони всё сильнее окутывала странная, тянущая тяжесть, смутная смесь тревоги, страха и детского восторга. Какая-то его часть стремилась повернуть назад, но здравую, логичную половину охватил ажиотаж – она и подгоняла Тони вперёд.   
Тони Старк был учёным. Любопытство и безрассудство были составляющими частями его натуры.  
В заднем окне он успел рассмотреть высокую, худую фигуру доктора Брюса Бэннера. Ноги его утопали в сугробе, снег перетекал в белый лабораторный халат; он походил на призрак, почти неразличимый на снежном фоне.

*  
Путь был мучительно долгим. Статичный пейзаж за окном нагонял на Тони сонливость. В какой-то момент он даже обернулся, просто чтобы согнать неприятное оцепенение. Позади был только Баки.  
\- Со временем привыкаешь, - сказал Стив, нарушая вязкую тишину.  
Тони прикрыл глаза и постарался удобнее устроиться в кресле. Из-за количества одежды это было затруднительно.  
\- Ты ведь не удивишься, если я скажу, что совсем не хочу к такому привыкать? – Тони вздохнул. – Я, конечно, ратую за новаторский взгляд на вещи и прочую чепуху, но жить в таком месте? Увольте.   
Реакции от Стива не последовало, хотя Тони ожидал как минимум попыток разубедить и, даже если не яростной, но всё же речи о красотах Антарктики.  
\- Самое хорошее, что со мной здесь случилось, - медленно произнес Стив, - это собаки. – Он крепче сжал руль, и Тони почему-то представил, как под перчатками белеют костяшки пальцев. – И, конечно, спасение пингвинов.  
\- Прости?  
\- Они иногда падают на спину, нужно их переворачивать. – Стив усмехнулся. – То ещё занятие.   
Вопрос о том, как можно здесь ориентироваться, и не заблудились ли они, Тони подавил. Он натянул рукава на ладони.   
\- Тут же, должно быть, чудовищно скучно, - пробормотал Тони.   
\- Большая часть персонала проводит зимний период в обнимку с бутылкой, - просто сказал Стив. – Это отвлекает.   
\- И ты?  
\- Я не пью.  
Путь прерывался ещё несколькими такими же диалогами, на вкус Тони – бессмысленными, чуть ли не вымученными, но он был благодарен и за них. Провести всё это время в белом молчании было бы хуже пытки.   
\- Приехали, - сказал Стив, мягко останавливая снегоход.  
Вид, открывшийся из прогретого салона, мало чем отличался от прочих пейзажей Антарктики: те же пушистые холмы, те же редкие ледяные хребты, выглядывавшие из рыхлого снега, как наспинные пластины доисторического чудовища.   
Стив выбрался наружу и придержал дверь для Баки. Тони проследовал за ними, на ходу натягивая на руки перчатки.   
\- В метеорите как таковом ничего интересного нет, - сказал Стив: голос его звучал глухо из-за намотанного на лицо шарфа. – Он упал севернее. А вот здесь мы и нашли вибраниум.   
Баки некоторое время вертелся у его ног, а потом неожиданно рванул в сторону, загребая лапами снег. Стив не обратил на это никакого внимания.   
\- Где «здесь»? – уточнил после паузы Тони. Стив кивнул в сторону.  
И Тони, наконец, понял, что холм, у которого остановилась их машина, не был холмом, слишком неестественная у него была форма – это было здание, однажды раскопанное, но теперь снова заметённое снегом.   
Стив двинулся вперёд, на ходу перебросив Тони сумку.   
\- Кое-что рухнуло под тяжестью снега, но некоторые помещения остались целыми. Я никогда не слышал о том, что тут была станция в конце девяностых. И почему работу свернули, даже не забрав оборудование.   
Тони промолчал.  
\- На мой запрос ничего не ответили, - закончил Стив. – Но как только Брюс упомянул о вибраниуме, на нас каким-то образом вышел ЩИТ.   
\- Секретность, всё такое, - рассеянно пробормотал Тони. Он спрыгнул в припорошенную яму – подошвы его ботинок ударились обо что-то твёрдое, лязгнувшее металлом.   
Крыша?   
\- Тут люк. – Стив носком ботинка расчистил поверхность, затем нагнулся и мощным, резким рывком поднял крышку. – Запасной выход. Левое крыло полностью обрушилось, но правое держится. Я бы…  
\- Слушай. – Тони немного колотило – несмотря на холод, ему было жарко, кончики пальцев покалывало от нервного возбуждения, даже тупая боль в груди отступила на задний план. – Где твоя собака? Не боишься, что она сбежит?  
\- Баки не сбегает, - непонимающе ответил Стив.   
\- А вдруг сегодня начнёт? – спросил Тони.   
Стив собирался возразить, но замолк на полуслове.   
\- Один ты туда не пойдёшь, - устало и немного разочарованно сказал он.   
\- Даже не думал об этом, - пробормотал Тони.  
Он склонился над тёмным провалом люка, который походил на раскрытую пасть чудовища, так неестественно он смотрелся в окружающей белизне. Слишком многое скрывалось в этой темноте, слишком многое из того, к чему стремился Тони, находилось сейчас под ногами, и…

Баки заскулил, и Тони вздрогнул. Он неожиданно поймал себя на том, что практически сделал шаг вперед, по крайней мере, точно собирался его сделать. Стив тревожно смотрел на него, придерживая за пояс куртки.  
\- Ладно, - неуверенно сказал Тони. – Если хочешь, я могу пропустить тебя вперёд.  
Вместо ответа Стив достал из рюкзака фонарь и посветил вниз.  
Забраться внутрь оказалось непросто, гладкая металлическая лестница была покрыта толстым слоем льда, и если бы не специальные крепления, на которых настоял Стив, путешествие стало бы очень коротким.   
Света хватало даже на то, чтобы пересчитать количество трещин на потолке, и Тони на секунду попытался представить, какой пласт снега должен быть сверху, чтобы покорёжить такое прочное сооружение. Тряхнув головой, он отбросил эти мысли и подошёл к двери: здесь отпечатались следы человека, даже нескольких человек: очевидно, это была группа Стива, которая обнаружила базу.   
\- Нужно спуститься ниже, - нарушил молчание Стив, цепляя конец верёвки с пояса на лестницу. – Дальше по коридору есть план эвакуации. Насколько я понял, все важные исследования проводили ближе к земле.   
Тони кивнул.  
\- А собаку ты не берёшь? Я думал, вы не расстаетесь, - сказал он, осторожно ступая вперед. Из-за льда и снега приходилось пристально смотреть под ноги. – Надёжность и всё такое.  
Стив ничего не ответил.  
На стены люминесцентной краской была нанесена разметка, уходящие в темноту стрелки. Стив осветил фонариком коридор и медленно пошёл вперёд.   
Здесь было странно – холодно и душно одновременно, замкнутое пространство без запахов и звуков – единственным шумом был мягкий шорох подошв. Вроде огромной камеры сенсорной депривации, только вместо солёной воды – густой, вязкий, осязаемый даже сквозь слои одежды воздух.   
В какой-то момент Тони померещилась человеческая кисть, выпиравшая из полу вертикально, будто некто пытался выбраться из-под пола, но при ближайшем рассмотрении на том месте оказалась лишь горка мелкой ледяной пыли.  
Если бы не луч фонарика, Тони почти наверняка охватила бы паника.   
\- Весёлое местечко, - сказал он – и сразу же вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса. В торжественной, сумрачной тишине он показался едва ли не кощунственным.   
Ерунда, мысленно осадил себя Тони. Помещения не проветривались как минимум десять лет, генератор вышел из строя, естественная вентиляция стала невозможной из-за снега. Ощущение тревоги – от недостатка кислорода. Ерунда.   
Похоже на поднявшийся из-под воды лавкрафтовский город.   
Тони негромко хмыкнул и выругался, когда Стив направил на него луч света, больно полоснувший по глазам.  
\- Эй!  
\- Держись ближе, - велел Стив. Светящиеся стрелки обогнули угол коридора и ушли ещё дальше в темноту.   
Ощущение времени сбилось вместе с остальными чувствами – Тони не мог понять, сколько они шли, то ли несколько минут, то ли около часа, но Стив, наконец, остановился и посветил вниз. Дорога нырнула вниз, в широкий зал, в центре которого находился покрытый инистой изморозью бур.   
\- Ох. – Тони качнулся. – Вау.   
\- Выглядит так, словно они всё бросили на половине дела. Техники сказали, что ничего не повреждено, просто обесточено. Более того…  
Тони его не слушал: не особо заботясь о страховке, он соскользнул по перилам вниз. Металл был таким холодным, что жёг даже сквозь перчатки.   
Из внутреннего кармана Тони вынул свой собственный фонарик, чуть меньше и ярче того, что нёс Стив. Первой свет выхватил выгравированную на серой приборной панели бура эмблему, наполовину скрытый льдом логотип Старк Индастриз, та его версия, которая считалась действительной ещё при отце, и две небольшие, невнятные буквы снизу - ДЗ.  
Дикая земля?  
Тони вдруг почувствовал тяжесть и тошноту, воздуха стало панически мало, он покачнулся и наверняка упал бы, если бы его не удержала железная хватка на плече.   
\- Ты в порядке? – удивлённо спросил Стив. – Если у тебя клаустрофобия…  
\- У меня нет клаустрофобии, - хрипло перебил его Тони. – Всё нормально.   
Это могло быть простым совпадением. Старк Индастриз никогда не выпускали буров, но с отца сталось бы сделать единственный экземпляр и прилепить на него логотип – из бахвальства или самодовольства. Правительственный заказ? Или то самое место?  
Луч света, обогнув логотип, поднялся выше, к кабине машины, в какой-то момент Тони показалось, что там кто-то сидел, тень, издали напоминавшая человеческую. В кабине было ожидаемо пусто, только на сиденье лежала небольшая тряпичная кукла, обледенелая, как и всё вокруг.  
\- Где все? – хрипло спросил Тони. – Здесь были учёные, люди, техники. Где они?   
\- Даже если они мертвы, - медленно произнес Стив. – На базе мы ничего… никого не обнаружили. Словно они взяли и ушли в один момент.   
Всё ещё придерживая Тони за плечо, свободной рукой Стив указал в другую сторону.  
\- Интересующие тебя образцы – там, - сказал он. – Лаборатория находилась прямо здесь.   
В указанном месте стояли контейнеры, длинные столы с россыпью предметов, Тони подошёл ближе и заметил брошенное оборудование, разбитое стекло, инструменты. На папке слипшихся бумаг лежали очки.   
Среди прочего на столе были бруски металла, в отличие от прочих предметов, совершенно не тронутые льдом.   
\- Вибраниум, - прошептал Тони.   
Он шагнул вперед и провёл рукой по грубой поверхности, пытаясь сквозь перчатку ощутить… хоть что-нибудь. Перед глазами снова поплыло, но Тони ухватился свободной рукой за край стола.   
\- Его свойства, согласно отчётам, совершенно другие, отличаются от свойств всех известных науке металлов, - быстро проговорил Тони. – Самый прочный, он должен отражать вибрации, это уникальная находка.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Брюс выдал мне схожую лекцию. – Он остановился у одного из контейнеров и, положив фонарь на стол, распахнул крышку. Тони представил, сколько силы было нужно, чтобы вот так, чуть ли не играючи, разорвать слой льда, и нахмурился. – Правда, - продолжил Стив, - глаза у него светились намного меньше.   
Тони в этом не сомневался.   
\- Мы сможем вывезти этот кусок? – спросил он, убирая руку. – Он небольшой, для первых исследований. Позже можно будет завести сюда группу и восстановить работы.  
\- Позже, - сказал Стив. – Это после зимовки.   
Тони молча указал на ещё несколько брусков, выложенных на столе в ряд.   
\- Три-четыре штуки, - добавил он. – Для начала хватит.  
\- Мне нужно время, чтобы отнести это всё к поверхности, - с сомнением произнес Стив.   
\- Сам справишься? Я хочу осмотреться.  
\- Один ты здесь не останешься.   
Тони выдохнул – в воздух вырвалось облако пара – и развернулся.   
\- Отнеси чёртовы бруски наверх, будь добр, - как можно спокойнее сказал он.   
Лицо Стива стало каменным. Он стиснул зубы и сощурил глаза, видимо, готовый препираться до последнего, но Тони был слишком взволнован, чтобы его слушать.  
\- Что, по-твоему, может случиться? – заговорил он. – Потолок неожиданно рухнет? Даже если рухнет, мы погибнем оба, твоё присутствие не сотворил вокруг нас, - Тони взмахнул рукой, - волшебный кокон. Или что? Боишься, что я что-нибудь стащу? Угоню бур и сбегу с ним прямо из центра Антарктики?   
С лица Стива схлынули те скудные остатки эмоций, которые там были, но Тони слишком распалился, чтобы заткнуться.  
\- Или поскользнусь и сломаю себе шею? Слушай, дружище, мне не пять лет, у меня нет клаустрофобии, твой приятель Дуган все мозги мне проел…  
\- Хорошо, - перебил его Стив. – Я спущусь за тобой. Не уходи от стрелок.   
\- Не бери конфеты у незнакомцев, - огрызнулся Тони. – Будь послушным мальчиком.  
Стив поморщился и снял составленные в ряд бруски со стола. Металл был тяжёлым, но Стив ничего не сказал – просто молча направился к лестнице, и Тони запоздало удивился, как тот умудрялся нести два бруска одной рукой, в другой удерживая фонарик. 

Тони остался в зале один и, не выдержав, устало прислонился боком к стене. Вдалеке затихали шаги, и только после того, как в помещении повисла тишина, Тони рассмеялся.   
\- Что ты скажешь, если я сделаю то, чего не смог ты? – тихо поинтересовался он: в непроницаемой пустоте голос зазвучал гулко.   
Что он надеялся тут найти? Хрупкая электроника, если и была, за годы промёрзла до микросхем, бумаги наверняка превратились в куски льда с нечитабельными символами. Трупы? Команда Роджерса ничего не обнаружила, а ведь они искали – и, судя по Стиву, искали старательно.   
Призраков?  
Что за чепуха.   
Зал смыкался вокруг бура. В дальней стене был ещё один проём, без стрелок и пометок, - возможно, тупик или очередной завал. Синеватый свет фонарика прошёлся по нише, но мрак там был чернильно-непрозрачным, будто ход был нарисован масляными красками поверх металла.   
Тони снова стало жарко. Та часть его сознания, что не хотела знать, с каждой секундой становилась больше и сильнее, и теперь для того, чтобы побороть её, ему требовалось усилие воли. Ещё был ажиотаж, мучительный и тянущий, смешанная с тревогой радость учёного, стоявшего на пороге открытия. На самом деле, размышлял Тони, в нём сейчас меньше всего было от учёного, больше – от обиженного мальчишки, пытавшегося прыгнуть выше головы.  
\- Почему выше? – вслух спросил Тони, словно надеясь, что слова разгонят вязкую темноту.   
Просто я лучше. Умнее и моложе.   
С этими мыслями он шагнул в проём.   
Острый, пронзающий холод навалился на него почти сразу, Тони даже пришлось застыть на секунду, чтобы прийти в себя. Путь казался тёмным, рассмотреть удавалось только небольшой промежуток освещённого пространства. Сморгнув, Тони начал пробираться вперёд. Он цеплялся рукой за стену, чтобы не терять ориентир, и кончики пальцев начали постепенно неметь.   
Коридор уменьшался, сжимался, через несколько шагов Тони ощутил макушкой потолок, так что ему пришлось нагнуться, а после – даже наклониться. Упрямство всё равно вело вперёд, упрямство и какое-то странное чувство, будто вот там, по ту сторону непроглядной темноты, был ответ, очень важный, очень необходимый ответ, вопроса к которому Тони пока не знал.  
Гнетущий гулкий звук шел от каждого движения, словно под ногами был не покрытый снегом бетон, а мёртвые тела и кости. Мысль была неприятной, и Тони спешно посветил на землю, выхватывая какие-то мутные сероватые разводы. Трупов, разумеется, не было, но посветить на стены Тони больше не решался. «Что если» крутилось в голове настойчиво, и он почти уверил себя в том, что из ниоткуда появится рука, глаза, голос, полный осуждения голос отца. Словно он сам восстанет из мёртвых, зацепит, утащит за собой. Отец всегда был таким, его тень преследовала Тони всю жизнь, а сейчас, когда вокруг не было никого на сотни, тысячи километров, Тони явственно ощутил чужое присутствие. Он попробовал что-то сказать, но голосовые связки свело от холода.   
Кто-то тронул Тони за плечо.  
\- Эй! – возмущённо рявкнул он, круто развернувшись на каблуках. – Нихрена не смешно, Роджерс. Роджерс?  
Коридор был пуст, и Тони фыркнул, мысленно укорив себя за иррациональную панику. Свет диодного фонарика, рассеянно-синий, снова прошёлся по стенам, выцепив тень в углу – то ли тупик, то ли очередную дверь.   
В этом было нечто захватывающее, нечто, из-за чего комок вставал в горле. Тони попытался шагнуть вперёд, но что-то удержало его на месте, сильное и цепкое – почти до боли в сведённом морозом плече.   
Мысль о холоде пришла периферийно: Тони было почти жарко. Одежда, душная и липкая, плёнкой прижалась к коже, воротник врезался в подбородок, даже сапоги сели на щиколотках, словно капканы. Тони рванул змейку, запутался в пуговицах, выругался, а потом какая-то неведомая сила вырвала из его пальцев фонарик.  
А вот это было на самом деле страшно.  
Поддавшись бессознательному страху, Тони попятился, практически сразу же уткнувшись лопатками в стену. Он не видел, не мог рассмотреть, что перед ним, не мог увидеть даже собственных рук. Кромешная тьма окутала, завернула в саван, и Тони нервно взмахнул руками, пытаясь оттолкнуть, защититься непонятно от чего. 

Что-то оторвало его от стены, по закрытым глазам ударил яркий свет, но Тони почему-то знал, что открывать их нельзя. Есть вещи, увидев которые, больше не останешься в здравом рассудке.   
Земля сдвинулась, пропала, и Тони тут же потерялся в пространстве. Издалека раскатами доносился голос, кажется, зовущий Тони по имени, кажется, голос был знакомым, но Тони никак не мог расслышать звуки.  
Он ощутил пробравшее дыхание холода, как замечают свежий воздух те, кто долго пробыл в душном помещении.   
\- Первая стадия обморожения, готовьте медотсек. Температура, бред, нет времени на разговоры, мы едем. – Голос Стива доносился с болезненной чёткостью. Он провёл пальцами по векам Тони, насильно раскрывая глаза. – Тони? Тони, ты меня слышишь?  
Связки свело от холода, и из горла вырвался только хрип. Стив выругался и резко захлопнул дверь машины.  
\- Баки! Баки, где ты, черт подери. Баки!  
Перед тем, как отключиться, Тони успел ощутить, как завелась машина.

III  
Он пришёл в себя от холода.  
В этом было нечто нелепое и знакомое одновременно: после многочисленных операций Тони частенько просыпался посреди ночи от чудовищной боли в груди. Это ушло, но теперь, в самый первый момент, он не на шутку перепугался, потому что запутался – то ли в собственных ощущениях, то ли во временном отрезке.   
Он резко сел и сразу же невнятно зашипел.  
\- Эй, полегче!  
Комната была маленькой, тесной, тёмной и очень душной – такой душной, что Тони пришлось усилием воли подавить панику. Перед кушеткой стояла невысокая девушка с коротко остриженными каштановыми волосами.   
Повисла тишина.  
\- Ого, - наконец, пробормотал Тони. Его голос звучал хрипловато из-за пересохшего горла. – Вау.   
\- Вау? – удивлённо переспросила девушка.  
\- Вау – в смысле, круто, - продолжил Тони. – Женщина на корабле. В положительном смысле. Теперь я знаю, что в этих казармах есть люди. Впрочем, кажется, я видел ещё одну девушку, если не галлюцинировал в этот момент…  
\- Бетти, - перебила его девушка. – Меня так зовут. Я бы пожала вам руку, мистер Старк, но…  
Тони опустил глаза.  
Ох, дьявол.   
Его кисти до самых запястий были обмотаны бинтами – он практически не чувствовал рук, поэтому не заметил. Попытка пошевелить пальцами отдалась в плечо острой болью, и Тони негромко выругался.   
\- Насколько плохо? – спросил он.  
Бетти помялась.   
\- Нам не удалось спасти два пальца на правой руке, но… Я пошутила. Мистер Старк?   
\- Отличное чувство юмора, - пробормотал Тони, пытаясь убрать выражение животного ужаса со своего лица. – Коллективное, похоже. Одно на всю станцию.   
\- Извините…  
\- И на будущее – я левша.   
\- Мистер Старк…  
\- Тони.  
\- Тони. – Бетти выдвинула приставленный к столу стул и присела на его край. – На самом деле, ничего серьёзного. Повязки вообще необязательны, но Стив настоял.   
\- Узнаю старину Стива. – Кто-то был настолько мил, что раздел его до нижнего белья. Тони отдёрнул простынь и спустил на пол ноги, немедленно прислушавшись к своим ощущениям. Болело, на первый взгляд, всё, но с этим вполне можно было жить.   
Он поднял глаза на Бетти: где-то он точно видел эту девушку. Здесь, на станции? Или на какой-нибудь научной конференции? Или на снимке в газете? 

\- Я бы рекомендовала вам постельный режим, - сказала она.   
Поморщившись, Тони поднялся и сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, ожидая в любой момент, что или ноги откажут, или пол уедет. Всё это до жути напоминало послеоперационный период, не хватало только опасливых взглядов врачей и тихого бормотания: «Возможно, вы не сможете ходить, мистер Старк. Возможно, сердце откажет в любой момент, мистер Старк. Возможно, вам стоит отказаться от работы». Чёртовы стервятники.  
\- Бетти, - произнес Тони. – Элизабет? А фамилия?   
Он сделал ещё несколько шагов, насколько позволяла небольшая комната, и оперся боком о край стола.  
\- Бэннер, - ровно ответила Бетти. – Чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие вопросы, да, я жена Брюса. С Брюсом вы ведь уже знакомы?  
\- Знаком и очарован, - отозвался Тони. Он посмотрел по сторонам. – Здесь есть вода? Дьявольски хочу пить. Больше, конечно, напиться до потери чувствительности, но лучше тогда сразу пустить пулю в висок.   
\- Да, конечно. Сейчас. Вам пистолет или воды?  
Тони усмехнулся.  
Бетти вышла, пустив в комнату немного свежего воздуха, и Тони на мгновение позволил себе расслабиться. Перед глазами плясали темные тени, но это скорее было последствием долгого сна, чем побочным эффектом обморожения. Кое-как добравшись до кровати, Тони попытался вызвать в памяти последние моменты на заброшенной базе, но вязкие воспоминания путались и мешались. Вызвать удалось только головную боль.   
На столе, который наверняка приходился Бетти рабочим местом, стояла небольшая фотография, и Тони некстати осенило, где он мог её видеть, и почему овал её лица был так ему знаком. Нашумевшая в узких кругах история, тщательно скрываемая от прессы, – дочь генерала Росса сбегает с каким-то учёным от строгого отца. Росс лично обещал убить негодяя, а зная его, Тони мог только посочувствовать несчастному кавалеру. Бедняга Брюс.  
Вернулась Бетти со стаканом и пластиковой бутылкой. Тони пил долго – и всё это время Бетти не сводила с него глаз.  
\- Здесь очень коварная погода, - сказала она. – У нас есть флюорограф, но… - Она замялась. – У нас нет вашей медицинской карточки, и мы побоялись...   
Тони прекрасно знал, что она имела в виду.  
\- Ерунда, - беспечно ответил он. – К слову о: где моя одежда?   
\- На стуле у кровати.   
Пока он одевался, Бетти молчала. Тишина раздражала Тони до глубины души – скорее всего, ему казалось, но он чувствовал в этой тишине то ли невысказанное сочувствие, то ли жалость, то ли массу незаданных вопросов.   
Старый параноик.   
\- Сколько я был без сознания? – негромко поинтересовался он, неловко натягивая водолазку – пальцы болели и слушались с трудом. Только после этого он ощутил себя в безопасности.   
Бетти ненадолго задумалась.  
\- Около десяти часов. По местному времени сейчас глубокая ночь.   
\- Великолепно, - протянул Тони. – Что с вибраниумом?  
\- В лаборатории.  
\- Что с псом Роджерса?  
Этот вопрос поставил Бетти в тупик.   
\- Не знаю точно…  
\- Значит, не вернулся. – Тони прикрыл глаза, борясь с приступом тошноты. Когда в последний раз он ел? – Мне нужно поговорить со Стивом.   
\- Сейчас ночь. Лучше будет…  
Тони красноречиво изогнул бровь. Возможно, это подействовало бы на кого-нибудь более заурядного, но бежавшую на север генеральскую дочь не впечатлило совершенно.   
\- Я в этом не участвую, - сказала Бетти, подняв в защитном жесте ладони.   
\- Не проблема. Скажу, что сбежал.   
Бетти вздохнула.  
\- Вам не зимовать с ним на станции…  
\- Скажу, что бросил в вас стулом.   
Щека Бетти дёрнулась, и Тони запоздало предположил, что сморозил нечто лишнее. Впрочем, он делал это большую часть жизни – если бы существовал вид спорта по необдуманным фразам, Тони давно был бы в нём чемпионом.   
\- Второй этаж, - устало сказала Бетти. – Третья дверь слева. 

***  
Выйдя от Бетти, Тони просто постоял в коридоре, наслаждаясь освежающе холодным воздухом. С погодой в этом чёртовом месте творилось что-то непонятное, тепло, как и мороз, действовали одуряющее, и Тони никак не мог разобраться в собственных ощущениях. Был ещё вариант, что его организм слишком болезненно адаптировался.  
У нужно двери Тони нерешительно замер. В глубине души он надеялся, что Стив будет спать, соблюдая режим дня, или патрулировать базу, или проводить время со своими собаками. Из всех навыков лучшим у Тони было умение избегать ответственности.   
Ещё более аскетичная обстановка не произвела на Тони никакого впечатления, он, в сущности, рассчитывал на совершенно голые стены и подобие кровати. Наличие прочей мебели и небольшого мятого матраса в углу делало комнату почти уютной.   
Бред, обстановка интересовала Тони в последнюю очередь, особенно учитывая, что первым делом ему на глаза попалась идеально ровная обнаженная спина Стива. Тот не сразу заметил чужое присутствие и ещё по инерции несколько раз отжался от пола.   
\- А на одной руке можешь? – спросил Тони.  
Стив замер на вытянутых руках.  
\- Наверное, разговор стоило начинать не так. – Тони опёрся о закрытую дверь. – С другой стороны, сомневаюсь, что есть хоть одно адекватное начало в этой ситуации, поэтому вопрос остается в силе.  
Несколько утомительно долгих мгновений казалось, что Стив не ответит, продолжит игнорировать, но он завернул одну руку за спину и ещё раз отжался от пола.   
Тони присвистнул.   
\- Зачем ты пришел, Старк? – спросил Стив, накинув на плечи полотенце. Одеваться он, очевидно, не собирался, и Тони не мог сказать, что был против. – Ты должен лежать в медпункте.  
Старк – это было скверно. Не так скверно, как «мистер Старк», но по шкале отвратительности точно занимало одну из лидирующих позиций.   
\- Я встретил Бетти, - зачем-то сказал Тони. – Очаровательная девушка. Не знаю, что меня в ней очаровывает больше: то, что она ужилась с вами, или то, что она дала отпор генералу Россу.   
Несколько секунд Стив смотрел на него совершенно бесстрастно. Потом отбросил полотенце, взял с кровати рубашку и устало кивнул на дверь.  
\- Пойдём на кухню.   
Добирались они молча. Кухня на станции была крошечной, но до отказа набитой техникой, что совершенно не вязалось с образом затерянного на краю карты места. Стив задал всего один вопрос, спросил, что Тони хочет, чай или кофе, а потом снова замолк, и Тони почему-то одуряюще не хотелось нарушать эту тишину.   
Стив поставил перед ним чашку и сел напротив.  
\- Рассказывай, - велел он, и Тони вздрогнул, словно включился.  
\- Я понял, - ответил он. – Ты из тех парней, которые придумывают правила, а потом сами же их и нарушают.   
Стив резко выдохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и побарабанил пальцами по столу.   
\- У меня бессонница, - сказал он. – Из-за присутствия на выделенном мне участке постороннего. Уверяю тебя, она пройдёт, как только ты уедешь.   
\- Доступно. – Тони отхлебнул кофе и сразу же скривился – на вкус он был как растворимая бурда, которую продавали в аэропортах.   
\- О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
\- Разве я сказал, что хочу поговорить? Может, я просто соскучился?  
Стив недвусмысленно поднял брови, и Тони сдался.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Я хочу знать, что произошло на заброшенной станции.   
\- Разве не я должен это спрашивать?  
\- Ты злишься, - припечатал Тони, подняв на Стива глаза. – Значит, или считаешь виноватым меня, или считаешь виноватым себя. Я в любом случае наворотил дел, но для адекватной оценки нужно как минимум два мнения. Хочу знать твоё.   
Зрительный контакт продлился ещё некоторое время, словно Стив решал, оценивал, насколько можно довериться Тони. В обычной ситуации это должно было бесить, но Тони слишком интересовал ответ, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то другое.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал наконец Стив. – Вкратце. Когда я вернулся за следующим бруском вибраниума, ты стоял, практически вплотную прижавшись к стене.   
Тони дёрнулся, но замолк под злым прищуром Стива, так и не высказав собственных сомнений.  
\- На вопросы не отвечал. После прикосновения отшатнулся, ударил, меня не узнал. К тому же… - Он растёр ладонью лоб, и этот жест, в чём-то беспомощный, бесконечно усталый, почему-то подтвердил мысли Тони. Стив винил себя. – Ты распахнул куртку и снял перчатки.   
\- А ты героически взвалил меня на плечо и спас, - закончил Тони.   
\- Вроде того.  
Проматывая собственные воспоминания, Тони упирался в невидимую стену – с какого именно момента у него начались галлюцинации? Где он успел подхватить заразу?  
\- Ты нашёл меня не в туннеле, верно?   
Стив нахмурился.  
\- Туннель?  
\- По ту сторону бура в стене был проход, я, собственно, его… - Тони замолчал. – Что?  
\- Не было никакого туннеля, - медленно проговорил Стив. – Я уверен. Я возвращался.   
Дьявол.  
Проигнорировав неприятный вкус кофе, Тони сделал несколько глубоких глотков, стараясь концентрироваться только на ощущении растекающегося по горлу тепла.   
Хотелось бы сказать, что это всё объясняло, но рассказ Стива не объяснял ровным счётом ничего. Только вносил ещё больше вопросов.   
Возможно, Тони заболел ещё при подлёте, плохо приспособился. В душном, закрытом пространстве при наплыве эмоций ему стало ещё хуже, а туннель стал финальным штрихом, плодом больного воображения. Это было вполне рациональное объяснение. Может, Пеппер права, и стоило чуть больше времени уделять собственному здоровью.  
Стив с резким звуком поставил пустую чашку на стол.  
\- Не нашёл? – неожиданно спросил Тони.   
\- Нет.   
\- Я…  
Он замялся. Просить прощения Тони не привык, да и извинения с его стороны прозвучали бы фальшиво. Тони было плевать на собаку, на нежные чувства Стива к собаке, но он жутко не любил оставаться в долгу.  
«Роджерс, прости меня за свою псину, я куплю тебе десять новых»?  
«Роджерс, я оплачу мемориал в честь твоей собаки»?  
«Я снаряжу спасательную экспедицию»?  
Что за ерунда.   
\- Я не просто так спрашивал про клаустрофобию, - заметил Стив, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
Тони мгновенно почувствовал прилив раздражения.  
\- Не было никакой клаустрофобии, - нервно ответил он. – Никогда. Никакой. Ни клаустрофобии, ни боязни холода, понимаешь? – И после небольшой паузы: - Сколько тебя не было?  
\- Меньше десяти минут.  
Тони задумчиво оглядел перемотанные бинтами руки.   
\- Я не мог обморозить пальцы за десять минут.   
\- Психосоматика? – предположил Стив.  
\- Антинаучно, - парировал Тони. – Хуже будет, только если ты начнёшь говорить о каких-то полярных призраках. Возможно, радиация? Какой-то газ, вызывающий галлюцинации?  
\- Проверяли ещё в первый раз. Все показатели в норме.   
\- Ерунда. – Тони запустил пальцы в волосы, взлохматив тёмные пряди, и сейчас же зашипел от боли. – Нужно вернуться туда. Как насчёт завтра?  
\- Ты психопат, - без промедления отреагировал Стив. – Зачем? Ты взял образцы. Самое время позвонить домой.   
Тони не ответил, и после недолгой паузы Стив спросил:  
\- Зачем ты здесь?  
\- Я занимаюсь делами, - раздражённо сказал Тони. Из-за усталости ли, из-за боли или чувства вины, но его реакция всегда была одинаковой, хотел он этого или нет. – А твоя задача – помочь мне разобраться с ними, выпроводить меня вон и поспать, наконец.  
Он отставил чашку и поднялся, намереваясь убраться в свою комнату и привести мысли в порядок. Голос Стива догнал его у порога.  
\- Начнём с того, - негромко проговорил он, - что моей задачей было помогать Риду Ричардсу, а не Тони Старку.   
\- Откажешься?  
\- С меня станется.  
Тони развернулся – слишком резко, пожалуй, - и прислонился плечом к дверному косяку, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он смотрел на Стива прямо, не пряча и не опуская взгляд.  
\- Начало двухтысячных. Правительственные раскопки вибраниума за полярным кругом были прерваны, потому что вся экспедиция неожиданно исчезла. Не осталось ни трупов, ни живых людей – как в истории с колонией Роанок. Все данные были засекречены, большая их часть – просто стёрта. Ни места, ни имён, ничего.  
Стив собирался сказать что-то, но Тони его перебил.  
\- Начальником экспедиции был мой отец, Говард Старк.   
Паузы между репликами начинали действовать Тони на нервы, но, судя по всему, иначе Роджерс просто не умел.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес он. – Я помогу.   
На самом деле, Тони не рассчитывал, что история его семьи хоть как-то повлияет на решение Стива. Это было приятным, пусть и немного настораживающим сюрпризом. Давить на жалость и играть на чужих эмоциях Тони не умел и обычно поручал это Пеппер, именно она имела дело с его конкурентами, с правительством и людьми в костюмах. У Тони был другой дар. Интуитивное понимание, где именно стоит надавить, чтобы человек взбесился – семейный талант Старков.  
\- Тогда выезжаем завтра?  
Стив неожиданно усмехнулся.  
\- На этот счёт я мнения не изменю, - сказал он. – Ты никуда не едешь. Поедем мы с Дуганом, я запишу всё, что найду, на камеру. Это будет быстрее, надежнее и безопаснее. – Он поднялся из-за стола и сгрёб посуду. – Можешь не утруждать себя аргументами про собственную самостоятельность.   
На этом разговор можно было считать законченным, но Тони всё равно стоял, привалившись к двери, и смотрел, как Стив моет посуду. Через некоторое время тот замер, оперся руками о холодную раковину, отчего всё напряжение словно проступило сквозь ткань футболки.   
\- Ты не виноват, - вырвалось у Тони.  
\- Знаю.   
Это было ложью, но Тони не особенно хотел вникать в чужие проблемы - у него хватало и своих.  
\- Осторожнее завтра, - неуверенно произнёс он.  
\- Осторожнее с Брюсом, - отозвался Стив. 

***  
Он разматывал бинты на пальцах, когда взгляд его упал на брошенную в угол кровати игрушку – это было плюшевое чудовище, очевидно, когда-то бывшее медведем, но из-за многочисленных стирок совершенно потерявшее форму.   
Тони вспомнил найденную на заброшенной станции куклу, промёрзшую до такой степени, что она рассыпалась от прикосновения. Какое-то суеверие? Дань полярной традиции? Немудрено, впрочем: зимовки в этих местах наверняка были долгими и скучными – что ещё оставалось делать, как не придумывать легенды? 

Он протянул руку, но сразу же её отдёрнул: свалявшийся синтетический мех оказался обжигающе холодным. Тони потёр кончики пальцев, нахмурился и прикоснулся к игрушке повторно, и на этот раз не было ни холода, ничего, только плюш был немного влажным на ощупь.  
Тони сдвинул кровать и осмотрел стену, пытаясь отыскать брешь, через которую в комнату мог поступать воздух с улицы, но деревянная обшивка выглядела абсолютно целой. Он провёл по ней ладонью – нигде не поддувало, да и не могло в принципе: в комнате было практически душно.   
\- Даже здравый смысл покинул это богом забытое место, - вздохнул Тони, рывком возвращая кровать на место.   
Тони как раз заканчивал разглядывать игрушку, когда с нижних этажей донёсся грохот: звук был мощным и объёмным, словно разорвало баллон с кислородом – даже стены дрогнули. Тони подпрыгнул на месте и бросился вниз.  
Он сбежал вниз по лестнице и остановился у ступенек. В другом конце коридора находился доктор Бэннер, в руках доктор Бэннер держал длинную металлическую палку, а полы его халата были забрызганы кровью, которая стекала с руки.  
Тони замер. Брюс тоже замер, тяжело дыша, и поднял глаза.  
\- Старк! – выкрикнул показавшийся из-за поворота Стив. – Вернись в свою комнату!  
Тони даже не успел сориентироваться – Брюс рванулся прямо на него, тяжело размахнувшись палкой, Стив прыгнул следом, в последний момент успев припечатать Бэннера к полу и заломить руку ему за спину.   
Звук был таким, словно упал тяжёлый мешок с песком. Тони машинально отступил назад и едва не споткнулся о ступеньки.   
\- Бетти! – снова заорал Стив, вдавливая вырывавшегося Бэннера коленями в пол. – Старк, я сказал: проваливай!  
Бетти пронеслась мимо Тони, едва не задев его плечом, опустилась рядом с Брюсом на колени и точным движением вогнала иглу ему в шею. Бэннер дёрнулся ещё пару раз и затих, и только после этого Стив поднялся.   
\- Бетти, - начал он, обвиняюще ткнув в девушку пальцем, - следить за тем, чтобы он принимал лекарства, - твоя задача.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? – злобно отозвалась Бетти. – Запихивать таблетки ему в горло, как твоим собакам?   
\- Да, если это поможет, - в тон ей ответил Стив. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом Бетти отвела взгляд. Стив нагнулся, чтобы взвалить бездыханного Бэннера себе на плечо.   
На Тони он даже не посмотрел: или решил, что повторять третий раз бесполезно, или же опасность прошла, а гипертрофированное чувство ответственности Стива немного поутихло. Тони проводил его долгим взглядом, отследив уменьшавшуюся полоску крови, до которой никому не было дела. Когда он обернулся, Бетти уже не было.  
Только спустя некоторое время до Тони дошло – вот он, идеальный шанс. Стив сейчас был слишком занят, чтобы караулить каждый выход, самое время угнать снегоход и проверить заброшенную базу отца ещё раз. Да, это было бы нарушением всех правил безопасности, но Тони Старк в принципе никогда не соблюдал эти правила. Да и Стив не понимал всей сложности ситуации.  
По коридору словно прошла волна холода, и Тони передёрнуло. Времени не было, уходить нужно было прямо сейчас, не возвращаясь в комнату, разве что заскочить в лабораторию Брюса. С металлической палкой он на Тони уже бросился, что могло быть хуже? 

В лаборатории не горел свет, но, переступив порог, Тони тихо выругался. За столом сидела Бетти, мрачно разглядывавшая полупустую бутылку.   
\- Стив послал составить мне компанию? – спросила Бетти.   
А Тони успел наивно понадеяться, что она его не заметила.  
\- Тебе нужна компания?  
Она криво улыбнулась.   
По левую руку от неё стоял стакан, но отпила Бетти прямо из горлышка – и тут же поморщилась.  
\- Ну и дрянь. В детстве я никогда не понимала, зачем отец пьет эту гадость. Даже запах был мне противен. – Она сделала ещё один глоток. – Удивительно, чему может научить жизнь.  
Дерьмо, с тоской подумал Тони. Исповедь от Бетти Бэннер его интересовала в той же степени, что и военные байки Дугана, которыми тот щедро делился во время тренировки. В сущности, Тони сейчас вообще мало что интересовало, его желание раскрыть тайну отцовских исследований напоминало одержимость, именно это напоследок и сказала Пеппер, но Тони предпочёл закрыть на это глаза. В мастерстве игнорирования собственных проблем он достиг небывалых высот.  
\- Глотки делай меньше, - сказал Тони, заняв место напротив. – Расскажешь, что произошло?  
\- Расскажу, - ответила Бетти. Она смотрела в какую-то точку на столе и терзала пальцами манжеты халата. – Тебе это совершенно неинтересно, ты бы сейчас с радостью посидел где-нибудь в одиночестве с техникой, верно, Тони? Но если предложил, я расскажу. Я же, черт возьми, дама в беде.  
На огромном лабораторном столе Тони заметил вибраниум, тот самый, что нашли они со Стивом. Судя по разложенным инструментам, доктор Бэннер проводил исследования.   
На этой проклятой станции хоть кто-нибудь вообще спит?   
\- У Брюса сумеречное помутнение сознания, - почти зло сказала Бетти. – Так назвали это психиатры. Всё хорошо, всё замечательно, но в какой-то момент Брюса переклинивает. Порой даже нельзя понять, что начался приступ, Брюс всегда чрезмерно активен, когда дело касается работы, небольшое возбуждение никого не удивляет ровно до тех пор, пока не перерастает в параноидальный бред, галлюцинации и всякие менее веселые штуки.   
\- Неизлечимо?  
Бетти посмотрела на него как на идиота.  
\- Поменьше стресса, ноотропы, постоянно наблюдение врача. Мы специально перебрались в достаточно отдалённую точку мира, чтобы состояние Брюса не могло навредить окружающим. Всё без толку.  
Она отставила бутылку и устало растёрла ладонями лицо.   
\- Приступов не было больше полугода – я потеряла бдительность. Зря, конечно. Сама виновата. Брюс очнётся через пару часов и ничего не будет помнить, и Стив ему ничего не скажет, потому что это Стив. Знаешь, однажды Брюс швырнул в него гаечным ключом, очень метко, в нормальном состоянии точно не попал бы, а так угодил в голову.   
\- Почему я не удивлён? – отстранённо протянул Тони. Он слушал Бетти краем уха – большая часть его внимания была сосредоточена на сделанных дрожащей бэннеровской рукой записях.  
\- Откровенностью за откровенность, Старк, - неожиданно сказала Бетти. Тони взглянул на неё с лёгким удивлением – на его памяти человек впервые пьянел так быстро.   
Щёки Бетти раскраснелись, глаза влажно блестели в тускловатом свете настольной лампы. Хоть не плачет, с облегчением подумал Тони, и на том спасибо.   
\- Где ты получил свой шрам? Я впервые увидела такой кошмар.   
\- Обычно женщины, видевшие меня голым, спрашивают о другом, - оскалился Тони. Бетти фыркнула.  
\- Серьёзно? Перед тобой сидит пьяная женщина, чей супруг только что чуть тебя не прикончил, а ты флиртуешь?   
Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Отец… - Бетти поболтала оставшимся на дне виски и со вздохом убрала бутылку прочь. – Генерал Росс говорил, что придурок-Старк подорвался на собственной мине и получил осколок в голову, поэтому двинулся мозгами и закрыл производство оружия. Ты там получил этот шрам?  
\- Не вижу причин не доверять авторитетному мнению генерала Росса, - ответил Тони. Он неловко перегнулся через стол и похлопал Бетти по плечу. – Ложись-ка спать.   
С неожиданной для её состояния ловкостью Бетти перехватила его за запястье.   
\- И всё-таки? – спросила она.  
\- Ещё немного, - усмехнулся Тони, - и я решу, что ты совсем не против, чтобы с тобой флиртовали. Но тогда бойся. – Он неожиданно понизил голос. – Ещё ни одна женщина не уходила от меня неудовлетворённой.   
Отпустив его руку, Бетти отодвинулась. Даже сквозь хмельную пелену Тони мог рассмотреть тоску в её глазах.  
\- Прости, - сказала Бетти. – Ты удивительный и всё такое… как принято оправдываться в таких ситуациях? Кажется, это называется «дружеская зона».   
\- Ауч! – Тони поднял раскрытые ладони. – Меня давно не отшивали. Но я обещаю держать себя в руках.  
\- Мне положена премия? Медаль? Звание «скажи нет Тони Старку»? Я уверена, где-то в твоём фанклубе такое должно быть.  
\- Ты так говоришь, - с театральной обидой в голосе произнес Тони, - словно у меня только один фанклуб.  
Бетти вроде бы стало легче, по крайней мере, Тони мог с уверенностью сказать, что она не сопьется в тёмном углу и не полезет резать себе вены.   
Её взгляд неожиданно стал осмысленным, и она выпрямилась, заглядывая куда-то за спину Тони. Тот обернулся.  
\- Он спит, - сказал Стив, выходя из тени. – Придумаешь, что сказать ему завтра.   
Бетти кивнула и поднялась, нетрезво покачиваясь на ногах. У самой двери Стив придержал её за руку и что-то тихо пробормотал, на что Бетти улыбнулась, покачала головой и, приподнявшись на носках, поцеловала Стива в щёку.  
Когда её шаги стихли, Стив развернулся к Тони.  
\- Я настоятельно рекомендую тебе обойтись без…   
\- Ревнуешь?   
Стив нахмурился, и Тони запоздало прикусил язык. Была значительная вероятность того, что взрощенный на казарменных пайках Роджерс просто не поймёт шутку, и остаток своих вынужденных заполярных каникул Тони проведёт со сломанной челюстью.   
Вместо этого Стив хмыкнул.   
\- Я зашёл проверить Бетти. – Он пропустил пятерню через свои остриженные светлые волосы. – И тебя заодно. Любой нормальный человек уже сидел бы на чемоданах.   
\- Нормальный человек сюда не сунулся бы, - ответил Тони, и Стив, к его удивлению, кивнул.  
\- Я иду спать. Попробуй обойтись без идиотских поступков.  
Тони в притворном негодовании распахнул глаза. Стив махнул рукой и вышел – в лабораторию протиснулась одна из его собак: такая же белая, как и остальные, но с красной лентой на шее.   
Когда Тони направился в сторону своей спальни, собака молчаливо проследовала за ним, громко цокая когтями по деревянному полу. Правда, в комнату она пройти не смогла: Тони захлопнул дверь прямо перед её носом и, коротко выдохнув, принялся раздеваться.  
Для брошенного на краю мира места эта станция была слишком богата на события.   
Он уже забрался под одеяло, когда несносная роджерсовская псина решила прорыть подкоп под дверь. Она скреблась с упорством и шумом небольшой бурильной установки, и Тони, в конце концов, пришлось её впустить – после того, как собака, отпугнутая его шипением, трижды уходила и возвращалась.   
\- Как там правильно? Лежать? – спросил Тони. Собака дёрнула ухом – можно было поклясться, что выражение её морды стало снисходительным. – Лежать на полу и молчать. Попробуешь забраться на кровать – отправишься на улицу. Почему, кстати, ты вообще не на улице? Разве ездовым собакам не положено зарываться в снег на ночь и все дела?   
Собака зевнула и легла у двери, положив голову на передние лапы.   
\- Вот так, - удовлетворённо сказал Тони. – Там и лежи. Ближе не подходи – не выношу запах псины. Уверен, Роджерс специально тебя подослал, чтобы ты меня охраняла. Или охранял – кто вас разберёт.   
Он вытянулся на кровати и, наконец, закрыл глаза.

IV  
Холод наступал волнами. Сначала заледенели руки, и Тони, блуждавший на грани между сном и явью, прекрасно это осознал, вот только сделать ничего смог. Руки не слушались, пошевелиться не было никакой возможности, приходилось лишь смиренно лежать, ожидая, пока всё тело покроется слоем льда. Ноги отказывали постепенно, с раздражающей медлительностью, от кончиков пальцев до икр. Мышцы отзывались болью. Сквозь полуприкрытые глаза Тони мог различить подоконник и брошенную там игрушку. Изморозь блестела на короткой шерсти.   
Когда холод коснулся бедер, Тони почему-то снова увидел отца, который стоял в углу комнаты, сложив руки на груди, и с привычным осуждением качал головой.   
Кровать неожиданно дёрнулась, что-то зарычало и дохнуло теплом. Тони почувствовал приятную тяжесть на животе и мгновенно уснул.

Он проснулся от липнувшей к лицу шерсти. Одной рукой Тони обнимал роджерсовского пса, а другую подмял под себя, и нелепость этой позы почти моментально привела его в сознание. Тони осторожно убрал руку и заметил, что пёс давно не спит, только покорно выносит чужое присутствие.   
\- Кыш, - хриплым от сна голосом пробормотал Тони. – Я же не разрешал тебе залезать в кровать. Ну. Давай, давай, я тебе не Роджерс, - добавил он, приподнявшись. – Может, он и привык делить постель с собаками, но я…   
Он не договорил, представив всю абсурдность ситуации: Тони Старк обсуждал с собакой в постели личную жизнь Стива Роджерса.   
Это место определённо было безумным.  
\- Давай, детка, проваливай. – Собака спрыгнула с кровати. Тони поморщился. – Никогда в жизни так страстно не хотел в душ, - сообщил он то ли стене, то ли замершей у двери псине. – Дьявол, как же холодно.   
Толстое стекло окна было затянуто изморозью. Она уже начинала подтаивать, причём довольно необычно: влажные разводы выглядели так, словно по пушистому инею с силой и злостью провели ногтями. 

В душе Тони пробыл долго – сначала смывал с себя въедливый собачий запах, потом сбривал трёхдневную щетину, и только после того, как из зеркала на него взглянул вполне цивилизованный человек, направился на кухню, прихватив с собой лэптоп.   
За столом, устало облокотившись на поверхность, сидел Бэннер, и выглядел он ещё хуже, чем обычно. Его левая рука была аккуратно перевязана бинтом.   
\- Доброе утро, - сумрачно поздоровался Брюс. – Будете завтракать? Здесь яичница и бекон. И свежий кофе.   
\- Кофе – это великолепно, - жизнерадостно ответил Тони. – Подарок небес. Рождество. Где все?  
Брюс потёр ладонью лицо, напрочь забыв про очки, из-за чего они комично сползли на кончик его носа.   
\- Техники работают, Бетти спит, Дуган и Стив уехали ещё час назад…  
\- Стоп. – Тони замер, едва не обжёгшись горячей водой. – Как уехали? Сколько времени?   
Он задрал рукав и взглянул на циферблат, но часы не работали. Тони сердито постучал по стеклу ногтем.  
\- Поверить не могу, я же сам их собирал. – Он расстегнул ремешок, вытащил из кармана брюк отвёртку и, сопровождаемый удивлённым взглядом Бэннера, принялся разбирать часы.   
\- Вы всегда её с собой носите? – наконец нарушил тишину Брюс. Тони пожал плечами.  
\- Её и набор насадок. Кто знает, что может случиться? Сегодня сломались часы, а завтра – ядерный реактор. – Он отложил в сторону крышку и присвистнул. – Промёрзло насквозь, с ума сойти.   
\- Стив носит армейский нож, - задумчиво сказал Брюс, размешивая ложкой сахар. – Полагаю, это бессознательное.   
\- Потрясающе дружелюбный парень, а? – хмыкнул Тони.   
\- А привычка брать с собой отвёртку как-то связана с тем, что вы подорвались на собственной мине? – поинтересовался Брюс.  
Тони поднял глаза. Лицо Бэннера было усталым, под нижними веками пролегли густые синяки, но он, судя по всему, не издевался. Видимо, чувство такта у Брюса – как и у большинства тронувшихся рассудком учёных – отсутствовало как класс.   
Тони он определённо начинал нравиться.   
\- Нет, - ответил Тони. – Отвёртку я ношу с собой со школы.   
Разговор за этим завял. Вполне смирившись с ответом, Брюс опустил голову и стал совершенно незаметным в комнате. Удивительно, как человек мог затеряться, просто сделав отсутствующее выражение лица.  
Поигравшись с часами ещё немного, Тони собрал их и бросил в карман: починить их можно будет в тёплой домашней обстановке. Кофе в этот раз оказался лучше: или Брюс достал какие-то волшебные запасы, или Стив ночью издевался и подсунул гадость специально. Оба варианта были вероятны в равной степени.  
\- Когда они вернутся? – спросил Тони, отставляя чашку.  
Брюс поднял голову и несколько секунд смотрел абсолютно мутным, безумным взглядом, невольно напоминая ночного себя; но, сморгнув, он снова стал выглядеть адекватно.  
Тони поймал себя на том, что рефлекторно сжал в кармане отвертку.  
\- Не скоро, - ответил Брюс. – Стив решил там максимально всё обследовать, чтобы больше не возвращаться. Ему не нравится это место.  
\- Мне бы тоже не нравилось место, где я потерял свою любимую игрушку, - пробормотал Тони. – Их можно догнать?  
\- Вы умеете управлять снегоходом?  
\- Теоретически…  
\- А ориентироваться в здешней местности?  
Тони провёл рукой по лбу. Он терпеть не мог, когда всё шло не по его плану.  
\- Пройдемте в лабораторию, - предложил Брюс. – Стив говорил, вы заинтересованы в исследованиях.  
\- Когда вы успели так душевно поговорить со Стивом? – недовольно спросил Тони, поднимаясь со стула.   
Они вышли из кухни, оставив грязную посуду на столе, что, с точки зрения Тони, было своеобразным проявлением бунтарского духа на станции.   
\- После того, как Стив вернулся с проверки и сказал, что будить вас не собирается, - безэмоционально сказал Брюс. – По его словам, вы с Кэрол слишком сладко спали.  
И Тони снова не смог понять, издевается ли он, или предельно серьёзно повторяет чужие слова. Это порядком его забавляло.  
\- Кэрол, значит, - пробормотал он.   
Брюс распахнул дверь в лабораторию и пропустил Тони вперёд.  
\- Не удосужились даже узнать имени дамы? – ровно спросил он.   
\- Шутка? Потрясающе. – Тони оглядел компьютеры. – Обожаю шутки. Я вообще не различаю роджерсовских собак.   
\- Вы бы научились, если бы пожили здесь подольше. – Брюс щелчком вывел машины из спящего режима. На экранах синим вспыхнули графики, схемы, данные с установленных чёрт знает где камер, какие-то маловразумительные сводки… Компьютеры явно были старыми, но их пересобирали и латали множество раз – из-за этого они напоминали уродливых кибернетических химер.   
\- Бедняги, - сочувственно протянул Тони, огладив металлический корпус. – Чем вы тут занимаетесь?  
\- Это метеорологическая станция. – Бэннер тяжело опустился на стул – так, будто у него просто вышли из строя ноги. – Хотите взглянуть? Здесь данные со спутников. Здесь – с установленных в разных местах датчиков.   
\- Всегда считал метеорологию чем-то вроде астрологии, - пробормотал Тони. Брюс дёрнулся – это движение можно было распознать как пожимание плечами. – А что с вибраниумом?  
Брюс снова растёр ладонями лицо – правда, на этот раз он не забыл снять очки.   
\- Сложный вопрос. Могу сказать только, что на Земле такой металл не может существовать в принципе, но насчёт этих образцов я не уверен. Или они пробыли здесь достаточно долго, или…   
\- Ваша лаборатория не располагает нужным оборудованием, - перевёл Тони. Брюс кивнул.  
\- В том числе… К слову, - он запнулся, - Тони. Мне нужно принести извинения за своё вчерашнее поведение.   
Переход был таким неожиданным и вместе с тем таким небрежным, что Тони не сразу осознал, о чём вообще шла речь. Он замолк и выпрямился, глядя на встрёпанный затылок Бэннера.   
\- Вам наверняка уже сказали, что я… болен и не всегда способен отвечать за свои поступки. Если я угрожал вам вчера – прошу прощения. Я рад, что дальше угроз дело не зашло.  
Видимо, Брюс знал, о чём говорил. Видимо, если бы дело зашло дальше угроз, Тони Старк или лежал бы в изоляторе с дырой в черепе, или летел бы домой в железном ящике.   
Весёлая перспективка.   
\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Тони. – В этот вечер мы разминулись.   
Без часов понятие времени на станции совершенно исчезло. Тони не мог с уверенностью сказать, сколько они с Брюсом провели в лаборатории, это так напоминало дом, что в какой-то момент Тони даже забыл, что находился на отшибе мира. На очень недолгий момент – здешняя техника сильно уступала той, к которой привык Тони.   
Брюс управлялся со своими метеорологическими штуками, а Тони всё же решил выжать максимум возможностей из исследования. Разгадка никогда не была ближе и дальше, от напряжения сводило руки. Тони даже не с первого раза смог надеть перчатки.  
Что остановило отца? Почему прекратились раскопки?  
Вибраниум манил. Он не был похож ни на что, с чем раньше сталкивался Тони: совершенно новый, неисследованный металл с необычными свойствами, даже этого было достаточно, чтобы отвоевать себе безраздельное внимание.  
Тони очнулся, только когда рядом с ним на стол со звоном опустилась чашка.  
\- Кофе, - коротко пояснил Брюс.   
Он выглядел менее уставшим, чем утром, и Тони причислил его к тому типу людей, которые живут работой.   
\- Святой человек, – произнёс Тони, стягивая с лица сварочную маску.   
\- Я бы на вашем месте не спешил с определениями, - ответил Брюс. Он замер, сложив руки на груди, и стал наблюдать за тем, как Тони пьет.   
Беспокойство удалось подавить не сразу.  
Брюс склонил голову. Чёлка скрыла половину лица, а очки съехали.  
\- Вам стоило быть осторожнее, - сказал он. – Это место не любит отпускать одиноких людей.  
Его голос был каким-то странным, приглушенным, доносившимся словно издалека, хотя Брюс стоял всего в паре метров.   
Смысл фразы дошёл не сразу. Тони недоуменно нахмурился.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, что Стив вернулся около часа назад.  
Тони вскочил.  
\- Почему вы… - Бросив быстрый взгляд на Брюса, он замолчал и быстро выпутался из лабораторного халата. – Ладно, не суть. Они привезли что-нибудь новое? Где он? Я должен с ним поговорить.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Тони вылетел из лаборатории. 

В коридоре мигала лампа – наверное, машинально отметил Тони, где-то отходили провода, дело пяти минут, которым можно будет заняться чуть позже. Спустя секунду Тони себя одёрнул. Я мыслю так, подумал он, словно собираюсь остаться здесь надолго. Никогда. Ни за что. Домой на лучшем самолёте, который только найду, - и чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Под тёплую водолазку снова пробрался холод – странное, колющее ощущение, немного похожее на боль. Тони машинально поёжился, выдохнул – в воздух вырвался клуб пара. Со сквозняками в этом месте тоже нужно было что-то делать. И с эхом – шаги звучали так, словно по коридору шёл не один человек, а рота солдат.   
\- Эй! – крикнул Тони. – Стив! Чёрт возьми, эта станция не такая уж большая на вид.   
Кто-то тронул его за локоть. Тони резко развернулся, выставив вперёд руки, и едва не задел миниатюрную девушку в безразмерной серой шали – кажется, ту самую, которую он видел с приёмником пару дней назад.   
\- Эй, - оскалился Тони. – Привет.   
Девушка улыбнулась.  
В ней было нечто странное – возможно, то, что она была такая маленькая и никак не вязалась с местом работы, возможно, то, как от неё веяло холодом – будто она только что пришла с зимней улицы. Нечто странное и притягательное одновременно.   
\- Я ищу Стива, - сказал Тони, сделав мысленную пометку – познакомиться с девушкой после. – Роджерса. Такой здоровенный и…  
\- Понимаю, - мягко ответила девушка. – Он на улице. Ищет вас. Просил прийти.   
Она аккуратно взяла его за запястье и потянула за собой.  
\- Дверь, - сказала она.   
\- Дверь, - по-идиотски повторил Тони.  
Девушка снова улыбнулась и отступила, разомкнув пальцы. Кожу обожгло холодом – остро и неожиданно, словно по венам полоснули скальпелем. Тони вскрикнул, прижал к запястью ладонь и отнял её, ожидая увидеть кровь.  
Крови, конечно, не было, но кожа зло покраснела, будто растёртая ремнём.  
Девушка уже ушла – наверное, завернула в одну из комнат.   
Тони поморщился и двинулся к двери, на ходу сняв с вешалки чью-то тяжёлую пуховую куртку. Он одновременно дёрнул ручку и натянул один из рукавов. Первым порывом холодного воздуха его чуть не сдуло, пришлось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы открыть дверь. Складывалось впечатление, словно дом не хотел его выпускать.   
Наверное, за ночь насыпало много снега, потому что Тони, сделав пару шагов, провалился по колени. Он был в неподходящей обуви, в ботинках для станции, но времени возвращаться не было. Нужно было найти Стива.   
Что-то ухватило Тони за ногу повыше колена, и он дёрнулся, бессмысленно взмахнув руками. Рядом стояла одна из безликих роджерсовских собак, но Тони неожиданно для себя узнал её. Баки. Тот самый потерянный пёс, которого, наверное, в этот раз удалось найти, или он сам прибежал на станцию. Наклонив морду, Баки хотел было снова коснуться ноги Тони, но вместо этого отскочил в сторону.   
Что-то горячее, почти обжигающее обхватило со спины. Тони полуобернулся и увидел лицо Стива. Почему-то он был без шапки.   
\- Стив, - с удивительной радостью произнес Тони. – Твоя псина нашлась, ты видел?  
Тот не ответил, только крепче сдавил Тони рёбра и поднял его на руки, словно тот ничего не весил. От удивления Тони даже сказать ничего не смог. Когда он открыл глаза, Стив почти ввалился в здание, едва не уронив их обоих. Он опустил Тони, закрыл дверь и только после этого тяжело осел на пол.  
Стива била крупная дрожь, Тони с каким-то странным чувством понял, что на нём не было куртки, только водолазка. Руки покраснели от холода и не разгибались.   
Когда Тони попробовал что-то сказать, из горла вырвался только хрип. Стив тут же вскинул голову и, подавив дрожь, вытащил что-то из кармана штанов.  
\- Пей, - приказал он, приставив фляжку к губам Тони.   
Тот послушно глотнул и сейчас же яростно сплюнул – жидкость обожгла горло, это был алкоголь, похоже, скверного качества виски.   
Отлично, хотел сказать Тони, прекрасная идея, поить спиртом завязавшего алкоголика, но вместо слов из его рта донёсся очередной хрип. Стив сдавленно выругался и снова полез к нему со своей фляжкой, но Тони дёрнулся, и ёмкость с грохотом упала на металлический пол.  
\- Не двигайся, - зашипел Стив, локтем прижимая его к стене – тем же движением, каким прижимал к полу Бэннера. Тони замер, с запоздалым удивлением заметив, что его тоже колотит мелкой, противной дрожью – пришлось изо всех сил стиснуть челюсти, чтобы зубы не стучали друг о друга.   
Стив сделал долгий глоток, а потом неожиданно нагнулся и прижался губами к губам Тони. От удивления тот разомкнул губы, и в рот ему хлынуло виски. Он закашлялся, сглотнул, почувствовав, как глотку продрало огнём, хотел возмутиться, но следом за согревающим ощущением совершенно внезапно пришла острая боль.   
Болело всё – от кончиков пальцев до носа и щёк, болело так, будто кто-то щедро швырнул в него стеклянную крошку. Он больше не сопротивлялся, когда Стив приставил к его губам горлышко фляжки, потому что не мог толком соображать – но виски убирало боль, и этого было достаточно.   
\- Вставай, - велел Стив, перебросив руку Тони через свою шею. – Давай, вот так…  
Наверное, Тони отключился на пару минут. Очнулся он от того, что Стив тряс его за плечи и звал по имени.  
\- Смотри мне в глаза. – Голос у него был злым и растерянным, и Тони никак не мог понять, что произошло. – Не спи. Нужно снять с тебя одежду. Ты помнишь, что случилось?  
Тони подался вперёд, сгрёб Стива за ворот (ощущение было таким, словно с руки заживо содрали кожу) и неожиданно чётко ответил:  
\- Я нашёл твоего Баки, Роджерс, слышишь?   
На лице Стива отразилось недоумение. Он аккуратно отцепил пальцы от своей рубашки и принялся стягивать с Тони водолазку: ткань хрустела, с неё ссыпался снег.  
\- Не было никакого Баки, - терпеливо сказал Стив, толкнув Тони на кушетку – ладони у него были почти болезненно горячими. – Ты сидел перед дверью в снегу. Долго. Какого чёрта, Старк?   
Тони мотнул головой и снова потянулся руками, но Стив остановил его на середине движения.  
\- Нет, - сказал Тони. – Нет, не так, мне сказали, ты ждёшь, Бэннер сказал, девушка сказала, ты на улице, я…  
\- Девушка? – уточнил Стив, с третьей попытки расстегнув на Тони брюки. Казалось, его совершенно не волновало, что именно говорил Тони, важно было, чтобы он просто говорил. – Бетти?  
\- Нет. – Тони немного приподнялся, помогая стянуть с себя штаны. Холодно не было, зато его вело, застаревшее, уже почти непривычное хмельное ощущение отдавалось в виски. Он не был пьян, никто не опьянел бы от пары глотков, но что-то внутри него всё равно дрогнуло. – Если бы это была Бетти, я бы сказал, что Бетти. Девушка. Невысокая, в серой шали, я…  
Стив подался вперёд, обхватив невыносимо горячими руками Тони за плечи и взглянул на него, уже без раздражения, только с пугающим беспокойством.   
\- Тони, - произнес он. – На станции больше нет девушек.  
Мир застыл. Тони чувствовал на себе чужое дыхание, ощущал прикосновение, грубую, смявшуюся простынь под спиной, он всё чувствовал, но слова Стива дошли до него с заметным опозданием.  
\- Есть, - упрямо сказал Тони. – Я видел, она говорила со мной, мне не могло показаться. Нет, - повторил он, расширив глаза, - не смей, Роджерс, слышишь, не смей думать, что у меня галлюцинации.  
Вместо ответа Стив провёл ладонями по плечам Тони, нахмурился на секунду и повторил движение, только медленнее, стараясь задеть каждый участок кожи.   
\- Расслабься, - бесстрастно сказал Стив. – Это поможет согреться.   
Наверное, в другой ситуации Тони бы возмутился, или пошутил, или сделал бы всё как-то иначе, но вместо этого он просто наблюдал. Стив действовал быстро, при этом сохраняя удивительную плавность движений, вероятно, он уже не первый раз спасал кого-то от обморожений. Он растёр руки, ноги, затронул даже плечи, но когда провёл ладонями по груди Тони, тот неожиданно сипло выдохнул и очнулся.  
\- Всё, хватит, - сказал Тони. – Я, конечно, в восторге, но дальнейшее смогу воспринимать только как прелюдию, поэтому…  
Он замолчал, глядя на Стива. Того всё ещё била дрожь, уже менее заметная, ушедшая куда-то внутрь, и напряжение можно было увидеть только по жилам на шее. Тони перехватил его за руку и прощупал рубашку – та была холодной и влажной от стаявшего снега.  
Стив словно включился. Он осторожно отстранился.  
\- Не спи. Я сейчас вернусь.

Конечно, Тони заснул. В комнате было одуряюще тепло, и он чувствовал себя принесённой с мороза глыбой льда, практически ощущал, как оттаивает замёрзшая кровь. Но открыл глаза он сразу же, как только щёлкнула дверь. Стив набросил на его плечи одеяло, бросил на ноги второе, и прикосновение жёсткой ткани к раздражённой коже тоже было болезненным – впрочем, болезненным сейчас было абсолютно всё.  
Стив выбрался из мокрой рубашки и закутался в длинный пёстрый плед. Тони смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Дуган повредил ногу, Бетти уже закончила накладывать на рану швы.   
\- Вы нашли что-нибудь? – спросил Тони. Размыкать спёкшиеся губы тоже было больно.   
\- Сядь. – Тони с трудом выпрямился, привалившись спиной к стене, и Стив сунул ему в руки горячую чашку – неясно было, когда он успел её принести. – Сначала отогрейся. Пей. Камера в лаборатории, видео никуда от тебя не денется.   
Тони покорно глотнул – в чашке был чай, сладкий до такой степени, что в нём наверняка устояла бы ложка. Он собирался сплюнуть, но Стив быстрым движением сомкнул вокруг его пальцев свои.  
\- Даже не думай, - мрачно сказал он.   
Тони слишком устал, чтобы спорить. От жара, боли и алкоголя его клонило в сон, и силуэт Стива, сидевшего на краю кушетки, слегка расплывался, словно в жарком летнем мареве.   
\- Ты меня поцеловал, - неожиданно выдал Тони. Стив поднял брови, но из удивлённого выражение его лица быстро перешло в решительное.   
\- Ты вырывался, - сказал он. – Я не целовал тебя, я заставил тебя выпить виски.   
\- Мне нельзя… - Тони закашлялся, его начал душить истерический смех. Антарктика, собаки, девушки, которых никогда не существовало, заброшенная полярная станция… - Мне нельзя пить. Я алкоголик. Ты совсем не читаешь газет, да?   
Стив непонимающе качнул головой.  
\- Я не пил два года. – Тони фыркнул, прижал к груди колени и сдавленно зашипел от боли. – Почти два. Было бы два. О, чёрт…   
\- Экстренная ситуация, - глухо сказал Стив. – Твоей вины в этом нет. – Он сильнее вцепился в края сползающего пледа. – Дурость есть, но…  
Тони передёрнуло.  
\- Ты не пьешь, а я хотел не пить - и ничерта не получилось. Откуда тебе знать, что это такое. Святой Роджерс. Капитан Антарктика.   
Он злился. На себя, на Стива, на ситуацию в целом и на эту проклятую, забытую богом полярную станцию. Все планы Тони утыкались в какую-то невидимую цепь случайностей, происшествий, которые не давали добраться до сути. Он думал в самом начале, когда только получил данные от ЩИТа, что расследование будет плёвым делом, максимум на пару дней. Как бы не так. Смерть Говарда продолжала висеть над ним дамокловым мечом.  
\- Я знаю что это, - произнес Стив, пробуждая Тони от тягучих, утомительных мыслей. – Мой отец алкоголик. Был. – Он поморщился. - Дурная тема.  
\- У тебя есть другие предложения? О, я знаю, кажется, один ты остался, остальные уже спросили. Давай.  
Взгляд Стива пошатнул желание Тони ругаться, слишком много в нём было беспокойства. Не жалости и не осуждения, которые взбесили бы даже полусонного Тони, а именно беспокойства.   
\- Что я должен спросить? – уточнил Стив.   
\- Неважно.   
Тони откинулся назад и стал наблюдать из-под век за равномерным движением грудной клетки Стива.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду шрам? – неожиданно спросил он. Тони, уже начавший проваливаться в сон, вздрогнул. – Я видел и похуже.   
\- Бетти сказала… - Тони пришлось сделать паузу – зубы снова начали отбивать дробь. – Сказала, что ничего хуже не видела в своей жизни.   
\- Ложь, - устало сказал Стив. – Наверное, она имела в виду, что для такого… человека, как ты, иметь такой шрам странно.   
Тони нахмурился.  
\- То есть?   
\- Для… гражданского. – Стив, судя по всему, старательно подбирал слова. – Далёкого от войны. Любимца публики. Не знаю.  
Наверное, для измотанных нервов Тони это было слишком. Он выпрямился, попытавшись незаметно опереться на руку, и зло оскалился.  
\- Я понял, - ядовито протянул он. – Папенькиного сынка, богатого придурка, избалованного эксцентрика?   
\- Я этого не говорил, - холодно ответил Стив.  
\- Но подразумевал. – Жёсткое, как наждачная бумага, одеяло сползло с плеча, и Тони нервно его поправил. – Значит, всё-таки слышал обо мне?   
\- Я слышал, что ты неуправляем, - так же ровно отозвался Стив. Тони собирался ответить, но Стив перебил его – негромким, но низким и уверенным голосом, наработанным, очевидно, на десятках подчинённых. – И сильно подозреваю, что это правда. Иначе зачем ты пошёл на улицу раздетым?  
\- Я был одет. – Зубы стукнули особенно сильно, и Тони снова ощерился, просто для того, чтобы не выглядеть полнейшим идиотом. – И я шёл за твоей собакой.   
\- Баки не вернулся.  
\- Послушай, - прошипел Тони, - возможно, я действительно эксцентрик и действительно неуправляем, но я не псих. Не смотри на меня как на больного. Я видел д-девушку. – Он набрал в грудь воздуха и сейчас же разразился кашлем. – И видел твоего пса. Я был трезв. У меня нет психических заболеваний…  
Взгляд Стива был ровным, тёмным и немигающим, будто он уже понял что-то для себя и теперь размышлял – рассказывать об этом собеседнику или нет. Тони терпеливо ждал, пытаясь унять дрожь.  
\- Я, - наконец, медленно сказал Стив, - видел подобное на войне.   
\- О нет, - застонал Тони. – Нет, Роджерс. Нет. У меня нет посттравматического синдрома. Даже кошмаров нет, потому что я ни-че-го не помню. Они вытащили меня раньше, чем я сообразил, что вообще произошло. А очнулся я уже в больнице под капельницами. Всё.   
Он снова начал кашлять, сильно и с надрывом. Лицо Стива окончательно утратило все человеческие эмоции.   
\- Это плохо, - сказал он, поднимаясь со стула.   
\- Что? – прохрипел Тони. – Что они меня вытащили? Или что экспериментальная медицина спасла мне жизнь? Не переживай, я не верю им до сих пор.   
\- Твой кашель. – Стив открыл какой-то шкафчик, перебрал ампулы. Тони плотнее закутался в одеяло.   
\- Даже не думай, что я позволю накачать себя всякой дрянью.  
Стив изогнул бровь. Наверное, в каких-то других обстоятельствах высокий человек, завёрнутый в плед и держащий в руках шприц, выглядел бы комично, но Тони смешно не было. По большей части ему было больно. Остаток его сознания заполняла нездоровая злость.   
Он, пожалуй, выбил бы из рук шприц, перечеркнув тем самым все утверждения про вменяемость, но в действиях Стива угадывалась неплохая практика. Тони вспомнил почему-то о том, как он сказал Бетти: «Нужно было сунуть лекарства Брюсу в глотку». Сомнений, что Стив пойдет и на такое, не было.   
\- Нет.  
\- Старк.  
Угрозы не было, той самой угрозы, которая активировала бы скрытые резервы Тони, помогла бы сопротивляться.   
\- Со мной всё в порядке, - зло проговорил Тони. – Я не псих.   
Стив неожиданно кивнул.  
\- Ты замёрз. Ты кашляешь. Ты ещё не отошёл от обморожения и тут же постарался заработать новое. – Он шагнул вперёд и упёрся ладонью в плечо Тони. – Моя бы воля, я бы отправил тебя домой ближайшим самолётом. Но я обещал помочь. Тони, - с мягкими, смутно знакомыми интонациями сказал Стив. – Я не смогу помочь, если у тебя начнётся горячка.  
\- Если скажешь «хороший мальчик», - пробормотал Тони, - я тебе врежу.  
Именно с такими интонациями Стив говорил со своими собаками.  
\- Бессистемный приём антибиотиков добром не кончится, - произнес Стив, делая укол. – Но это единственное, что я могу сделать.   
Тони молча перевернулся на бок и подтянул одеяло. Кушетка под ним отчаянно скрипела, словно все пружины разом постарели на десяток лет, выдавая режущую ухо трель.   
\- Экзекуция окончена? – уточнил Тони, подавляя новый приступ кашля.   
\- Одного я тебя всё равно не оставлю, - ответил Стив. – Ночью может подняться жар. Спи.  
Это был единственный приказ, который Тони готов был исполнить. Он уже почти уснул, провалился в промежуточное состояние, от алкоголя и лекарств перед глазами расцветали пятна, волнами наплывая на окружающий мир. Краем глаза Тони выхватил из обстановки силуэт Стива – неожиданно сгорбленный, с опущенными плечами и сползшим пледом. Он выглядел бесконечно уставшим.  
\- Роджерс, - прохрипел Тони. – Ложись.   
\- Тут одна кровать, - тихо отозвался Стив.  
\- Мы всё равно уже целовались. – Тони требовалась неслабая концентрация, чтобы говорить. – Ты меня всего ощупал. Какая разница. Не веди себя как идиот.   
\- То есть, не вести себя как ты?  
Почувствовав движение, Тони сдвинулся в сторону, давая больше места. Узкая кушетка не была предназначена для двух мужчин – они соприкасались, упирались друг в друга плечами. От Стива шел ровный жар, словно внутри у него была какая-то тепловая установка, или сердце гнало по венам раскалённое железо. 

V  
Тони проснулся со счастливой пустотой в мыслях. Несколько минут он просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, и с каждой секундой к его телу возвращалась чувствительность – боль в пальцах и в груди, неожиданно мерзкое и острое ощущение в тех местах, где к коже прижималось одеяло, отрывки воспоминаний – собаки, снег, Стив, виски…  
Ох, дьявол.   
Не открывая глаз, Тони сел, покачнулся, выпрямился. Свет в комнате был приглушённым и жарким, как и всё вокруг, и Тони чувствовал себя так, словно не проснулся, а продолжил плавать в липком кошмарном сне.   
Нужно было подняться. Отыскать одежду. Отправиться в душ, потом – на кухню, потом – в лабораторию. Зачем в лабораторию?   
Что вчера произошло?   
Он встал, снова качнулся, ухватился за стену. Наверное, выходить в коридор в одном одеяле было плохой идеей, там было куда холоднее, чем в жилых комнатах, но сидеть на месте Тони просто не мог. Он отыскал под кушеткой свои ботинки, влез в них босыми ногами и, пошатываясь, пошёл в свою комнату, смутно надеясь не заблудиться по дороге.   
Мысли были тяжёлыми, острыми, из-за их тяжести Тони не мог до конца открыть глаза. На десятом (двадцатом?) шаге он закашлялся, опершись плечом о стену, и в следующий момент кто-то схватил его за локоть.   
\- Ты свихнулся, - утвердительно сообщила Бетти, развернув его лицом к себе. – Выглядишь чудовищно. Кто разрешил тебе встать с постели?  
Тони непонимающе нахмурился. А кто мог ему запретить?  
\- Где Стив? – спросил он вместо этого.   
\- Уехал. У нас пропал один из техников. - Она цепко, по-профессиональному оглядела Тони. – Совсем плохо. Вернись в изолятор.  
Свежий воздух коридора начал разгонять сонную муть. Тони всё ещё чувствовал себя слабым, но к нему стремительно возвращалась способность соображать. И спорить.   
\- Мне нужно в лабораторию, - твёрдо – по своему собственному мнению – сказал он. – То есть, мне нужна одежда. Одежда, кофе, лаборатория.   
Пальцы Бетти крепче сдавили его запястье.  
\- Тебе нужны антибиотики, сон и самолёт домой. – Она потянула его за собой, но Тони неожиданно быстрым движением вырвался из хватки. – Хорошо! Я принесу тебе одежду, если ты вернёшься в изолятор. Я даже принесу тебе кофе.  
\- Мне нужно в душ, - хрипло возразил Тони.   
Бетти закатила глаза.  
\- Умрёшь, если не помоешься один день?   
Тони нахмурился.  
\- Ладно, - устало сказала она. – Получишь всё, что хочешь, но только в моём присутствии.   
\- Душ тоже вместе принимать будем? – измотанно оскалился Тони.  
\- Поверь, - почти зловеще отозвалась Бетти, - если понадобится, то тебе это точно не понравится.  
Учитывая семейную историю Бэннеров, сомневаться в этом не приходилось.  
Тони решительно не нравилась слабость, которая продолжала сковывать даже после душа, даже когда он натянул свежую одежду, выпил кофе и почувствовал себя нормальным человеком. Комментарий Бетти о последствиях приёма антибиотиков его не успокоил, пусть даже и объяснял всё. Тони попросту ненавидел чувствовать себя слабым и беспомощным.   
\- Мне нужно в лабораторию, - снова повторил он, отодвигая подальше тарелку со скудным завтраком.  
От вида еды его подташнивало.   
Бетти посмотрела на него как на умалишенного.  
\- Неужели тебе не хватило? Господи, - выдохнула она, поднимаясь. – Откуда вы все такие взялись? Сумасшедшие учёные и безумные солдаты. Один твердит про лабораторию, второй исполняет все его прихоти.  
\- Сказала врач, добровольно обрекающая себя на заключение в этом полярном аду, - ответил Тони.   
Это было грубо, но Тони слишком устал, чтобы контролировать свои слова. Бетти дёрнулась.  
\- Тем более, - продолжил Тони, - я не заметил, чтобы Стив выполнял прихоти, он, как и все вы, просто стремится как можно быстрее он меня избавиться. Его можно понять. Я не в обиде. А теперь выпусти меня.  
\- Ты хочешь видеозапись, верно? – спросила Бетти. – Стив говорил, что ты попросишь запись. Она у меня.   
Тони заинтересованно приподнял бровь.  
\- Я чувствую «но».  
\- Обещай не выходить отсюда, - твёрдо сказала Бетти. – Тебе необходим покой. Просмотришь всё, подумаешь, позавтракаешь. – Она кивнула на тарелку. – Дождешься Стива.   
\- Улетишь отсюда подальше и перестанешь мешать работе нормальных людей, - закончил Тони. – Неси запись. И прихвати мой планшетник, он в комнате, в чёрной сумке.   
Бетти замерла у дверей.  
\- Не боишься, что я скопирую какую-нибудь ультраважную информацию, а потом продам её твоим конкурентам?  
Тони расслабленно пожал плечами.  
\- Если сможешь снять блокировку, я пробью для тебя место в совете директоров Старк Индастриз.   
\- Я бы на твоём месте словами не бросалась, - хмыкнула Бетти и скрылась в коридоре. 

Её не было около десяти минут. За это время Тони от скуки изучил изолятор: небольшая комната была протоплена так, что дышать здесь было тяжело, аппаратуры было мало, вся она оказалось старой – видимо, болели здесь редко. На кафельном полу рядом со столиком остались пятна крови: Тони вспомнил, что Стив говорил о поранившем ногу Дугане.   
\- Хвалёная техника безопасности, - фыркнул он, разглядывая ровные ряды коробок в навесном шкафчике. Этого добра здесь было много – от мощных антибиотиков до простенького порошка от простуды. На верхней полке лежал морфин.  
Тони хмыкнул. Полярники-морфинисты.   
Вскоре вернулась Бетти, неся с собой планшетник, камеру в чехле и ещё одну чашку кофе.  
\- Взломала? – первым делом поинтересовался Тони, и Бетти демонстративно фыркнула.   
\- Больно надо. – Она передала ему чехол. – И учти – ни шагу из изолятора.   
\- Есть, мэм, - ответил Тони. – Я думал, будешь караулить у порога, как Цербер.   
\- Проще перебить тебе ноги.  
\- Согласен.   
Бетти улыбнулась – на этот раз в её улыбке появилось нечто тёплое, почти человеческое, - и ушла, бесшумно ступая по металлическому полу коридора. Всем местным удавалось ходить по нему, не грохоча на всю станцию, но Тони пока такого мастерства не достиг.   
И очень надеялся, что не достигнет. 

«Старк, это для тебя, - радостно объявил в камеру Дуган. Его лицо освещал прикреплённый к камере фонарик – рыжеватый мех воротника почти сливался по цвету с бородой и усами. – Сейчас ты увидишь, что ничего тут нет».   
Стив выполнил своё обещание: он снял практически каждый метр целого коридора, все комнаты, которые попадались им на пути, бур и пустую (пустую! – с яростью подумал Тони) стену за ним. Из-за мутного, синего света ощущение было таким, словно они бродили по затонувшему кораблю. Потолки, поросшие инеем, светящиеся стрелки, стёршийся логотип, ящики с вибраниумом…  
«Господь милосердный, - испуганно вскрикнул Дуган, и Тони вздрогнул. – Что это за хрень?»  
Тони наклонился к дисплею.  
«Прекрати», - ворчливо велел Стив.   
Дуган расхохотался.   
«Прямо вижу, как Старк прилипает к экрану. Согласись, маленькая шутка ещё никому не вредила… Эй!»  
Наверное, именно в этот момент Дуган и напоролся ногой на невидимую в темноте железку. Камеру повело в сторону, Тони разглядел, как к согнувшемуся Дугану метнулась человеческая фигура, а потом съёмка прервалась.   
Стоп.   
Человеческая фигура?  
Камеру держал Стив. Он сам сказал, что они ездили вдвоём. Прихватили с собой техника?  
Тони отмотал на минуту назад: вот Дуган смеётся, вот Стив скользит фонариком по стене, вот Дуган сгибается, пытаясь остановить кровь… Конец съёмки. Никаких третьих лиц.   
Он просмотрел этот момент несколько раз, замедляя видео, останавливая изображение, фактически, рассматривая его по кадрам. То же самое он проделал с фрагментом стены, где видел туннель, но ничего подозрительного, ничего стоящего внимания не нашёл. Станция была безнадёжно пуста.   
С неожиданной для себя самого яростью Тони сбросил со стола тарелку, к которой так и не притронулся. По полу она разлетелось с хрустом, и Тони наклонился, рассматривая беспорядок. Промёрзшие до цельных кусков льда продукты разбились и рассыпались. Тони недоверчиво моргнул и потёр глаза, но картина не изменилась. В душной, прогретой комнате каким-то образом оказался лёд.  
\- Да что же за чертовщина тут происходит, - с раздражением прошипел Тони.   
Он совершенно точно не собирался торчать в изоляторе; ему нужно было с кем-нибудь поговорить, ощутить чужое присутствие, которое подтвердило бы, что он не сходит с ума. Потому что у самого Тони уверенности в этом значительно поубавилось.

В коридоре было холодно и пусто.   
Тони некоторое время помялся на пороге, решая, куда ему лучше направится – собирать вещи в комнату, проведать доктора Бэннера, искать Стива. Последняя идея отозвалась лёгкой дрожью в руках, напоминая, чем закончились поиски Стива в предыдущий раз. Крепче перехватив планшетник, Тони зашагал по коридору в сторону холла. В крайнем случае, он просто станет там и начнёт кого-нибудь звать.   
Но звать никого не пришлось – в холле, отряхиваясь от снега, стоял Стив. Он заметил Тони не сразу и именно поэтому не смог скрыть почти человеческое выражение беспомощности на лице.  
\- Что случилось? – быстро спросил Тони.   
\- Ты должен быть в постели, - отозвался Стив. Он попытался вернуть равнодушную маску, но та трещала по швам. – Под одеялом. Отдыхать.  
\- Скажи проще, я должен быть в изоляторе, - тут же ощерился Тони. - Что за странное желание меня запереть!  
Стив почему-то отступил на шаг. Потом ещё на один, пока не упёрся спиной в стену, тяжело стукнувшись затылком. Тони моментально оказался рядом.  
\- Ты ранен? Позвать Бетти? Что…  
\- Тихо, - попросил Стив. – Помолчи минуту.   
Тони осёкся.   
Он прислушался и посмотрел по сторонам, надеясь уловить, понять, что именно так подействовало на Стива, но ничего не происходило. Дверь слегка подрагивала под порывами ветра, у порога лежала кучка снега, от которой по полу стелились следы и… Тони моргнул. Нет, ему показалось. Следы босых ног.   
\- Ты должен немедленно уехать, - сказал Стив. – Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Я связался с начальством, но они могут прислать самолёт только через несколько дней.  
\- А моё мнение, ты, конечно, спросить забыл. – Тони обернулся и поджал губы. – Ведь что значит мнение гражданского, избалованного…  
Стив ступил вперёд, мгновенно сократив дистанцию, и Тони замолк.  
\- В данном случае, - хрипло сказал Стив, и с его губ сорвался клуб пара, - твоё мнение не имеет никакого значения, и неважно, кто ты, хоть сам президент Соединённых Штатов, - здесь становится небезопасно, и тебе нужно покинуть станцию.   
Стив стоял совсем близко, Тони ощущал его присутствие всем телом, но отступить значило проиграть, а такой роскоши он себе позволить не мог.   
\- А ты можешь объяснить, какого чёрта тут происходит? – спросил Тони. Стив стиснул зубы.  
\- Это не имеет значения, - повторил он.  
\- Ты нашёл своего потерянного техника? – продолжил напирать Тони.  
С лица Стива схлынула вся краска – его кожа стала бледной, как воск или как снег за окном, неожиданно чётко стали видны все морщины, у глаз и губ, тёмные круги под глазами, будто он не спал уже уйму времени. Роджерс, очевидно, был молод, моложе Тони, но то ли жизнь сама по себе, то ли север прибавили ему несколько лет.   
\- Я нашёл потерянную экспедицию, - блекло сказал он.   
Тело Тони свело судорогой. Это была чистейшая психосоматика, но он ничего не мог поделать, только отшатнуться, качнувшись на каблуках, и ошарашенно уставиться на Стива.   
\- Парни. – Голос Бетти прорезал повисшую тишину скальпелем. – Я всё понимаю, но у нас проблемы.   
Они повернулись одновременно. За Бетти призраком маячил облачённый в лабораторный халат Брюс.  
\- В оранжерее замёрзли все растения, - продолжила Бетти.   
Стив непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Стекло треснуло?  
\- Оно не могло треснуть, - заметил Бэннер. – Оно рассчитано на любые снежные бури.   
\- И растения не просто завяли, - подхватила Бетти. – Они… вам… вам нужно это увидеть.   
Стив молча двинулся вперёд, едва не задев Тони плечом. Впрочем, тот не был против встряски, хоть какой-то, даже минимальной – дело принимало такой оборот, когда вся логика, образующая мир Тони, была бесполезной. Пугало это в той же мере, в которой выводило из себя.

По дороге в оранжерею (Тони даже не знал, что на станции она есть) Стив вытащил из кармана рацию.  
\- Дуган, - произнёс он. – Собери всех в зале.  
\- Кэп?  
\- Помнишь правила эвакуации в случае завала? Вперёд. Это приказ.  
Тони переглянулся с Бетти и поспешил следом.   
Буквально через несколько секунд лампочки под потолком зажглись красным; сирены, к счастью, не было, но обстановка и без того стала мрачной и напряженной. Освещённое тенями лицо Бэннера ничего не выражало, но Тони заметил тремор руки, который тот бессмысленно пытался скрыть. Сосредоточить на этом внимание не удалось – Стив распахнул дверь в оранжерею и замер в проходе.

Это напоминало сад. Огромный сад из стекла, оживлённый ярко-красным цветом. Он играл на растениях, переливался на идеально-ровных, почти гладких поверхностях, отбрасывал тени, заставляя всю комнату двигаться.   
Тони выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Ничто, никакая сила в природе не могла сделать что-то настолько совершенное всего за несколько часов.   
\- Дьявольщина, - прошептал он.  
Это словно пробудило Стива. Тот провёл рукой по ближайшему растению и тут же одёрнул руку, Тони успел заметить на его пальцах небольшой порез.  
\- Уходим, - приказал Стив. – Быстро, все.   
Он плотно закрыл дверь, которая прямо на глазах у ошалевшего Тони покрылась изморозью.  
\- Брюс, ты принимал лекарства? – неожиданно спросил Стив.  
Бэннер вздрогнул.  
\- Д-да.   
\- Бетти?  
Она нервно пожала плечами.  
\- Да. Я не помню, слишком много всего, я…  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Идите к Дугану. Поодиночке не ходить, проверьте, чтобы все техники были на месте. Бетти, свяжись с внешним миром. Нам нужно эвакуироваться, и как можно скорее. Тони, ты с ними.   
\- Минуточку. – Стив остановился. – «Поодиночке не ходить»? Сам придумал правило – сам его нарушил? И куда ты вообще собрался?  
\- Выведу снегоходы. В ангаре рядом с взлётной полосой есть самолёт – туда поместится вся команда, а оставшееся оборудование заберёт эвакуационная бригада.  
Раздался лёгкий, почти неразличимый слухом хруст – это покрывались изморозью стены коридора. Все четверо замерли, глядя на серебристый рисунок: инистые лианы изгибались, обвивали одна другую, наползали друг на друга, двигались дальше и дальше…  
\- Это невероятно, - пробормотал Брюс. – Здесь плюсовая температура. Совершенно невозможно…  
\- Вперёд, - повторил Стив. – Сейчас же. Пошли!  
Брюс и Бетти покорно отступили, и Стив развернулся, быстрым шагом, едва ли не бегом ринувшись к выходу. На нём всё ещё была куртка – он так и не разделся.  
Тони пошёл за ним, но через пару метров Стив резко развернулся.  
\- Какого чёрта, Старк? Что тебе непонятно?  
\- Я иду с тобой, - как можно спокойнее ответил Тони. На самом деле, у него было состояние, близкое к истерике, глупой и позорной, но ему было страшно, и все его силы уходили на попытку говорить негромко и раздельно.   
\- Мои приказы…  
\- … для меня пустой звук, - так же ровно отреагировал Тони. Он не опускал глаз, пытался удержать лицо, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось сбежать и спрятаться в тёмном, тёплом месте. – Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам. И иду с тобой.   
\- Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Старк, - сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Стив. - Хотя бы оденься.   
Тони кивнул. Упорствовать дальше не имело смысла, просто стоять в коридоре – опасно. Стив развернулся и спешно направился вперёд, но Тони успел заметить, как он раскрыл куртку и поправил что-то на поясе, вполне вероятно, тот самый нож, о котором упоминал Брюс.   
В холле Стив сорвал с вешалки куртку и перекинул её Тони, но вместо того, чтобы выйти наружу, он замер.  
\- Мы идём? – выдохнул Тони. – Сам торопил, Роджерс, давай быстрее, мы…  
Стив перехватил его руку прежде, чем он успел коснуться ручки.  
\- Тони, - удивительно мягким тоном произнес Стив. – Надень куртку.   
Куртка была в руке. Тони мог поклясться, он был уверен, что надел её, он совершенно точно помнил, как делал это, но куртка просто висела у него на локте. Как, вероятнее всего, висела и в прошлый раз.   
Молча, стараясь сдержать дрожь в руках, Тони застегнул молнию по самую шею и с немым вопросом посмотрел на Стива. Тот коротко провёл рукой по ткани, кивнул и открыл наконец дверь. 

Снаружи стояла абсолютно безветренная погода, словно всё вокруг застыло, потерялось во времени, и это только усиливало беспокойство Тони. Контраст между безумием в помещениях и дразнящим спокойствием снаружи был слишком сильным.   
Им не стоило выходить, не стоило разлучаться с Бэннерами, Тони вообще не стоило сюда прилетать.   
Ангар стоял совсем рядом, дверь в него была приоткрыта, но прежде, чем зайти, Стив посветил фонариком, внимательно осматривая проём.   
Больше всего помещение напоминало небольшую подземную парковку – Тони понятия не имел, почему Стив назвал это место ангаром. Потолки были низкими, стены и пол – бетонными. Широкий коридор вел вверх, к запертым воротам, через которые, очевидно, и выгоняли снегоходы.   
Стив включил свет и свистнул – из дальнего, неосвещённого угла практически мгновенно выпрыгнули собаки, четыре штуки, на взгляд Тони, совершенно неотличимые друг от друга, только одна из них была чуть мельче остальных.   
\- Пойдём, - велел Стив. Тони с готовностью развернулся, но не успел сделать даже шага – дверь с диким грохотом захлопнулась.   
Тони выругался. Псы заскулили. Стив молча рванулся к порогу.  
Вся дверь, сверху донизу, была покрыта толстым слоем льда, лёд затянул даже ручку, Тони раньше видел такое только на снимках обледенелых приморских набережных. Он протянул руку, но Стив с неожиданной яростью её отбросил.  
\- Не стоит, - хрипло сказал он. – Здесь есть ящики с инструментами, попробуем сколоть лёд.  
Лампы под потолком мигнули несколько раз и вышли из строя. Стив пробормотал что-то себе под нос и включил фонарик, свободной рукой вытянув из кармана рацию.  
\- Дуган? – позвал он. – Как вы?  
Несколько секунд динамик просто хрипел, затем сквозь помехи пробился голос:  
\- Все целы, мы в лаборатории. Вы где? Выгнали снегоход?  
\- Мы заперты в ангаре, здесь… - Он запнулся.  
\- Называй вещи своими именами, - сумрачно сказал Тони. – Мы попали в третьесортный ужастик.   
\- Дверь заблокирована, - наконец, нашёлся Стив. Он шарил лучом фонарика по ящикам, пока свет не выхватил небольшой лом. – Не выходите на улицу. Держитесь вместе. Бетти связалась с внешним миром?  
\- Слово «эвакуация» действует на людей магическим образом, - невесело хмыкнул Дуган. – Самолёт будет через десять часов, плюс-минус два.   
\- Хорошо.   
Никем не озвученные слова «осталось просто продержаться» повисли в воздухе. 

Передав Тони фонарик, Стив подхватил лом и ударил по двери, как понял Тони, просто проверяя металл на прочность. Вниз посыпались снежные осколки. Стив ударил снова.  
Это могло продолжаться вечность. Часы были безвозвратно сломаны уже давно, телефона под рукой не было, даже планшетник Тони отдал Брюсу, так что проверить, сколько времени они провели, пытаясь пробиться сквозь лёд, оказалось невозможно. Становилось всё холоднее, в неярком, синеватом свете фонаря Тони увидел клуб пара, сопровождавший каждый выдох. В ногу ткнулось что-то мягкое, и Тони рефлекторно отскочил, нервы были и так взведены до крайности. Роджерсов пёс, испуганный резким движением, тихо заскулил.  
\- Верни свет, - тут же сказал Стив.   
Тони заметил не сразу. Наверное, это было что-то вроде озарения, интуиции, не суть, но в следующее мгновение произошло несколько вещей: Стив снова ударил, а Тони обхватил его за пояс и изо всех сил дёрнул на себя. Они неловко повалились на пол.  
\- Старк!  
\- Смотри, - севшим голосом произнёс Тони, поднимая фонарь.  
Лом, застряв в выбитой Стивом дыре, полностью покрылся льдом, дополнив скульптуру двери. Мгновенно.   
\- Если бы я… - Стив запнулся.  
\- Не думай, - сказал Тони. – Лучше не думать. Как только я начинаю думать, мне кажется, что я схожу с ума.  
Свет на стене нервно подрагивал, в такт трясущейся руке Тони. Другой он всё ещё сжимал Стива за пояс, находя в этом какое-то странное, иррациональное утешение. От Стива, как всегда до этого, шло тепло.   
\- Здесь есть другой выход?   
Стив бросил взгляд на ворота, но, даже не присматриваясь, даже в темноте было понятно, что это абсолютно бессмысленно – они замёрзли так же, как и дверь. Как и стены, с тихой паникой подумал Тони, отсвечивая фонарём в разные стороны. Стив резко поднял их обоих.  
\- Так. – Тони сосредоточенно потёр пальцами лоб. – Мы в ловушке. В промерзающем к чертям собачьим – прости, Стив, ничего личного, - помещении. Самолёт будет только через полсуток. Круто. Будем жечь книги?  
Стив непонимающе нахмурился.   
Тони отстранённо подумал, что в каком-то смысле это зрелище было красивым. Что-то такое, аккурат для плаката про героев-полярников: стоящий на фоне инистой стены человек со жмущимися к его ногам сибирскими лайками. Героическая, возвышенная картинка. Её портил только тот факт, что, вероятно, через пару часов все они будут мертвы.  
Думай, Старк, думай, ты это умеешь…  
\- Снегоходы, - неожиданно сказал Тони.   
\- Снегоходы? – переспросил Стив.   
\- Мы идиоты, - ответил Тони. – Тут два снегохода, а мы стоим и мёрзнем. Пойдём.  
В помещении становилось холоднее с каждой секундой – Тони мог поклясться, что на бровях и ресницах Стива был иней.   
На то, чтобы открыть дверь снегохода, ушло несколько минут – Стив снял перчатки, и пальцы его, судя по всему, успели окоченеть. В салон запрыгнули собаки, следом, на водительское сиденье, скользнул сам Стив, трясущимися руками пытаясь попасть ключом в гнездо зажигания.   
Двигатель взревел. Стив с силой захлопнул дверь, и окна машины практически мгновенно затянуло снежными узорами.   
Тони нервно рассмеялся, натягивая на ладони рукава свитера.  
\- Какая-то криогенная камера, - выдохнул он. – Представляешь, лет через семьдесят здесь начнут копать и обнаружат нас в обледенелом снегоходе. В обнимку. С четырьмя собаками.   
\- Нас спасут, - серьёзно ответил Стив, и Тони небрежно пожал плечами в ответ.  
\- Если эта тварь не решит сожрать и самолёт заодно.   
По какой-то причине ему стало легче. Снова психосоматика, или самоубеждение, или ещё какие-нибудь психологические штучки, но мысль о том, что «эта тварь» могла иметь физическое – уязвимое – воплощение сняло с плеч Тони невыносимо тяжёлый груз.   
С конкретными понятиями было проще работать. Они были определёнными, как враг, как друг, как техника или человеческое существо. С этим можно было жить.   
Вместе с облегчением пришла слабость – Тони давно не ел, плохо спал и всё ещё не отошел от антибиотиков. Всё это здорово приглушал адреналин, но свой предел имелся у всего.   
Краем глаза Тони заметил, как Стив потянулся к рации.  
\- Дуган, - позвал он.  
Рация откликнулась моментально.  
\- Кэп? С вами всё в порядке?   
\- Целы, но заперты. Придётся ждать самолёт. – Стив устало повёл рукой по лицу. – Вы что?  
\- С нами всё в порядке, если эти слова вообще уместны. Бетти ходит кругами, а я ковыляю, как подбитая ласточка. – В голосе Дугана было наигранное веселье, и его можно было понять. – Что за чертовщина…  
\- Как доктор Бэннер?  
\- Сидит, пытается просчитать скорость распространения льда. Кажется, у него откровение или приход, кэп, но выглядит он счастливее прочих. Слушай, а вы…  
\- Докладывай каждые полчаса, - перебил Стив. – Если мы не отзовёмся, командование на тебе. Первоочерёдная задача – спасение персонала. Как слышно?  
\- Кэп… - Дуган вздохнул. – Принято.  
Стив выключил рацию.  
Откинувшись на кресле, Тони попытался устроиться настолько удобно, насколько это было возможно. Ему всё ещё было холодно, и руки болели изнутри так, что впору было тихо выть, но, в целом, он добился почти уютного положения.   
Неожиданно Стив повернулся назад и, потрепав одну из выскочивших собак по голове, нахмурился.  
\- Кэрол, - сказал он. – Поищи одеяло.  
Тони тут же хотел заметить, что обращение к собакам, как к людям, добром не кончится, когда в проем между креслами просунулось одеяло.  
\- Хорошая девочка, - мягко отозвался Стив и накинул одеяло на Тони. - Ты замёрз, - сказал он прежде, чем Тони успел возмутиться. – Замёрз сильнее, чем я. И ты всё ещё болен.   
\- Ты тоже долго не протянешь, если будешь вытаскивать меня, - мрачно заметил Тони.   
Но он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.   
Всё это – заброшенная станция, неизвестный науке металл, солдат-полярник с выводком собак и постепенно возникающие кошмары - было настолько безумным, неправильным, что уместить в голове не выходило. По всем законам физики и логики происходившие здесь вещи не имели смысла. Но всё же происходили.  
Взгляд снова зацепился за окна, и Тони неожиданно пробрало.   
А если за ними сейчас кто-то есть? Мифическая «тварь», абсолютное ничто, призраки, что угодно, если оно есть, там, за стеклом, и смотрит? Ощущение чужого присутствия стало настолько острым, что Тони подался назад, сильнее раскрывая глаза. С каждой секундой ощущение того, что сейчас, прямо в это мгновение на стекло упадёт ладонь, усиливалось. Стало трудно дышать.   
\- Мы не дотянем до прибытия самолёта, - сказал Тони.  
\- У нас есть выбор?  
Возможно, его взбесило то, как спокойно произнёс это Стив, каким спокойным он казался в принципе, особенно учитывая происходящее вокруг. Если бы Тони мог развернуться, то обязательно зарядил бы Стиву в челюсть, но сидя сделать это было затруднительно.  
Возможно, дело было в страхе, замкнутом пространстве и постоянном напоминании об их беспомощности.   
\- Чёрта с два я буду сидеть сложа руки, - раздраженно сказал Тони. – Я могу собрать оружие из любых подручных материалов. Керосин, бензин, мы в снегоходе, здесь точно есть что разобрать. Подорвём эту тварь.   
\- Замечательная идея, Старк. Мы сами подорвёмся.  
\- Можно протаранить дверь, - громче продолжил он. – Выбраться отсюда. Нельзя ничего не делать.  
Чувство опасности наваливалось сзади, как бывает обычно в пустых тёмных помещениях. Тони отчётливо чувствовал, как что-то надвигается, обхватывает со спины, но отказывался подчиняться иррациональной панике.  
\- Разобьемся и умрём, - бросил Стив. Он сузил глаза и, очевидно, сдерживался из последних сил.  
\- Мы будем делать хоть что-нибудь, а не смиренно ждать смерти!  
Неожиданно громкий звук прорезал пространство – Стив двинул рукой по клаксону. Стало слышно, как тоскливо и обречённо скулят собаки, и как дрожат стёкла под невидимым напором.   
\- Что бы это ни было, - медленно сказал Стив, - кажется, оно усилилось.  
Это место не отпускает одиноких людей, неожиданно вспомнил Тони. Неуместная, странная фраза Брюса почему-то казалась куда лучшим объяснением, чем научные теории и законы физики.   
\- Ничего нельзя сделать?   
Стив отрицательно покачал головой и вздохнул.   
\- Попробуй отдохнуть, - сказал он.

*  
Чужое прикосновение было почти болезненным.   
Тони открыл глаза.  
\- Стив?  
\- Ты очень тихо дышал, - блекло произнёс Стив. – И я… не был уверен. Должен был проверить, что всё нормально. Ты…  
\- Всё нормально, - отозвался Тони, усилием воли заставляя себя смотреть только на Стива и не обращать внимания на окна. – В такой ситуации лучше не спать.  
Он зажмурился, растёр ладонями лицо – спать хотелось невероятно. Стив молчал, вертя в пальцах нож. Это был хороший нож, старый, потрёпанный, армейский, наверняка достался ему от какого-нибудь друга – если у Стива, конечно, вообще были друзья.  
\- Продал бы душу за термос с кофе, - вздохнул Тони.   
Он никогда не ощущал время до такой степени физической величиной. На панели снегохода были электронные часы, но они остановились – наверное, как остановились и все часы в этом месте.   
\- Ты говорил, что нашёл экспедицию, - тихо сказал он. – Расскажи мне.   
На заднем сиденье послышалась возня – собаки вели себя на удивление смирно, но, видимо, им тоже было не по себе. Тони мог их понять.  
Докатился до сравнивания себя с собаками. Отлично.  
Стив выпрямился, расправил плечи и выдохнул.  
\- Я искал техника на снегоходе. Увидел человеческую фигуру, поехал ей навстречу, пока объезжал холм, человек исчез. Выбрался из машины и увидел тела. – Щеку Стива свело нервным тиком, который он попытался подавить. – Три человека, не знаю, может, их было больше, я не копал. Пометил это место на навигаторе и поехал на станцию за подмогой.   
\- За годы трупы занесло бы снегом, - недоверчиво протянул Тони. Горло свело судорогой – он хотел спросить о Говарде, но попросту струсил.   
\- Да, - согласился Стив. – Я думаю, это… нечто специально так сделало. Обычный военный трюк: напуганный противник – слабый противник.   
Повисла тишина, и в этой практически осязаемой тишине следующие слова Стива заставили Тони вздрогнуть.  
\- Страх – это слабость.   
Тони хмыкнул. Это была плохая тема для разговора, тяжёлая и бесконечная.  
\- Я надеюсь, - сказал вместо этого Тони, - что эта тварь не догадается заморозить двигатель. Она, очевидно, разумна, слишком разумна, раз у неё хватает мозгов на издёвки. Издевательство – это, знаешь ли, прерогатива разума. Может, поэтому мы до сих пор живы.   
Он застонал и сполз чуть ниже, упершись коленями в панель.   
\- Она играет с нами. Чувствую себя персонажем мистического романчика в мягком переплёте.   
\- До этого ты говорил о третьесортном ужастике.   
\- Он был бы экранизацией. – Тони положил руку на глаза. В машине становилось душновато – возможно, этот монстр решил занести льдом вентиляцию, и тогда их смерть стала бы донельзя нелепой.   
Ожила рация, лежавшая на коленях Стива. Он немедленно нажал на кнопку.  
\- Дуган? Говори.   
Из динамика донёсся звук, напоминавший смесь смешка и всхлипа.   
\- Всё в порядке. Рад, что вы целы. У нас тут дверь заморозило, то ещё зрелище.   
\- Держитесь ближе друг к другу. Я помню, что в лаборатории был обогреватель.  
\- Генератор вот-вот выйдет из строя. – Дуган шумно выдохнул. – Но пока тут тепло.   
\- Докладывай мне всё.  
\- Так точно, сэр. – В голосе Дугана появились насмешливые нотки.   
По крайней мере, подумал Тони, он не потерял расположение духа.  
\- Спасибо, - неожиданно произнёс Стив. Он неловко провёл плечами и добавил: - Ты, скорее всего, спас меня. У двери. Думаю, меня ждала участь лома, которым я пытался пробить дверь.  
Тони почему-то вспомнил руку – замороженную человеческую руку, – которая, как ему показалось, была всего лишь плодом разыгравшейся фантазии на заброшенной станции. Потом вместо руки пришёл образ такого же замёрзшего, замороженного Стива.   
Тони сглотнул.  
\- За последнее время ты спасал меня чаще, - сказал он. – Так что мы в расчёте. И давай поговорим на какую-нибудь более жизнерадостную тему.   
Вполне возможно, это будет последний разговор в их жизнях. Даже мысль об этом сводила всё внутри тугим комом.  
\- Например, твои псы. Ты же их любишь? Расскажи о них. Как они к тебе попали? Ты проснулся с чётким желанием завести себе табун собак?  
Со стороны Стива послышался удивлённый смешок. Тони отлепил руку от глаз – Стив смотрел на него со странной смесью тоски и благодарности.  
\- Табун, - усмехнулся он. – Надо же.   
Послышалась тихая возня, Стив перевернулся на бок, поджав согнутую в локте руку под голову. Тони последовал его примеру – если смотреть на Стива, сконцентрироваться на его присутствии, можно было не обращать внимания на ледяные узоры вокруг.  
\- Баки, - начал Стив, и Тони тут же нахмурился. – Он был первым. Перепал мне от… бывшей невесты, я полагаю.   
\- Что-то вроде прощального подарка?  
\- Что-то вроде «я не желаю тебя видеть, и забирай своего паршивого пса». – Стив хмыкнул. – Шэрон всегда чётко знала, чего хочет от жизни. Когда она решила, что пропадающего на полгода мужа нельзя назвать надёжным, она прямо об этом сказала. Расстались почти полюбовно.   
\- Я вижу, - сказал Тони. – Расстались, и ты начал сублимировать на собаках. Чудно.   
Стив Роджерс в мысленной картине Тони почему-то не имел девушки. Это было странно, Тони привык игнорировать личные отношения всех окружавших его людей, они его совершенно не касались, но тут… Стив был один. Свободен. Никак не ассоциировался с семейной жизнью. Тони ничего не мог поделать с собственным восприятием.   
\- Собак мне подкинул Сэм. Мой друг, - тут же пояснил Стив. – У него питомник, он вообще ужасно любит животных, у него даже ручной сокол есть, и… не суть. Проблема Баки была в том, что он агрессивный. Собаки его породы не должны быть агрессивными.   
Тони отстранённо кивнул. Ему, по большему счёту, было плевать на этих псов. Но Стив говорил, а звуки его голоса чертовски успокаивали, и, что неожиданно, Тони было не плевать на жизнь Стива. Вернее… Нет, он не хотел в этом разбираться.   
\- Потом появилась Кэрол. У неё проблемы с лапами. И Питер, он мелкий, напоминает щенка, хотя не младше прочих. Здесь собаки быстро становятся друзьями, как бы странно это не звучало.  
\- Не странно, - заметил Тони. – «Я беру Баки, он надёжнее в дороге». Я всё помню. Ты сублимируешь отношения на собаках.  
\- Тебе просто нравится это слово, - усмехнулся Стив.   
\- Не спорю. – Тони плотнее запахнул одеяло. Несмотря на тёплую, вязкую духоту в салоне, ему становилось холодно – под бесконечными слоями одежды его начинал бить озноб, но меньше всего Тони хотел, чтобы Стив это заметил. – Мне жаль, что так получилось с Баки.   
\- Мне тоже, - негромко ответил Стив.   
Тони закрыл глаза, но продолжил говорить, чтобы не заснуть:  
\- Если… когда мы выберемся отсюда, я покажу тебе своих питомцев.   
\- У тебя есть животные?  
\- Роботы, - поправил его Тони и улыбнулся, услышав глухой смешок. – Искусственный интеллект. И целый гараж крутых тачек, которые стоят дороже, чем все мои внутренние органы, проданные по отдельности на чёрном рынке.   
\- И кто тут сублимирует?  
Он хотел ответить, но его опередил хрип рации. Тони распахнул глаза – Стив выпрямился, мгновенно став собранным и серьёзным.  
\- Дуган?  
\- Форс-мажор, кэп. – Дуган звучал устало. – Бэннер сорвался.  
Стив сдавленно выругался.  
\- Лекарств нет?  
\- К счастью, Бетти догадывалась о чём-то таком. Нам пришлось его вырубить.  
\- Никто не пострадал?  
\- Завтра у Брюса будет болеть голова. – Дуган фыркнул. – Если завтра случится, конечно.  
\- Все такие оптимистичные, - пробормотал Тони. – Просто восторг.   
\- Старк? – оживился Дуган. – До сих пор жив? Ты растёшь в моих глазах, сынок.   
\- Сказал человек, напоровшийся ногой на стекло, - парировал Тони. Стив поморщился.  
\- Прекратить, - велел он. – И, Тони, справедливости ради: я бы не считал травму Дугана всецело его виной.   
\- Да вы просто сговорились.   
Тони плотнее сцепил зубы, чтобы не выдать пробившую тело дрожь, и снова закрыл глаза.   
\- Что с генератором? – спросил Стив, решив, видимо, что Тони проще игнорировать, чем вступать с ним в спор.   
\- Дышит на ладан. – Рация захрипела сильнее, издалека послышались шаги и голоса. – Лёд наползает, похоже на какой-то кошмарный сон. Если всё продолжится в том духе, заставлю их бегать кругами по комнате. Как вы?  
\- Порядок.   
\- Понял. Крепитесь. Отбой.  
Несколько секунд Стив просто смотрел на рацию; Тони наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц, пытаясь придумать уместную в данной ситуации фразу. Не утешение, но что-нибудь ободряющее.   
«Бывало и похуже»?  
Да уж.   
\- Не молчи, - попросил Тони. – Здесь и так паршиво, а когда ещё и повисает тишина…  
\- Ты слышишь, как трещит лёд, даже сквозь шум мотора? – спросил Стив. Он снова откинулся в кресле, глядя куда-то в потолок. – Я не знаю, о чём тебе рассказать. Есть вопросы?  
Тони неожиданно усмехнулся.  
\- О, счастливые юношеские годы. "Правда или вызов", "я никогда не", прочие милые сердцу каждого студента игры. – Он провёл рукой по лицу в бессмысленной попытке согнать сонливость. – Я задаю вопрос, ты отвечаешь, можно в обратном порядке. Идёт?  
\- Идёт.  
Неожиданно ему в голову закралась предательская мысль, что им может не хватить воздуха. Не хватить воды. Не хватить здравого рассудка, чтобы дождаться подмоги, кто знает, повлияет ли помощь извне на происходящее сумасшествие.   
Говарду, очевидно, ничего не помогло.  
\- В моей комнате на станции была игрушка. Ты так и не объяснил, что это такое. Суеверие?  
\- Что-то вроде традиции. – Стив вздохнул и стал растирать руки. – Мы очень долго не бываем дома, и каждый берет что-нибудь близкое, родное, то, что связывает с окружающим миром. Обычно это детские игрушки, какие-то памятные фотографии, что-то небольшое, но значимое.   
\- У тебя тоже есть плюшевый медведь? Или трусы с американским флагом?  
\- У меня, - бесконечно уставшим голосом произнёс Стив, – есть нож и собаки.  
Ох. Ну, никто не удивлён.  
\- Как ты обманул ЩИТ? – спросил Стив. – Они наверняка засекретили такую новость как вибраниум. Мы позвонили Ричардсу вечером, а ты был здесь уже утром.  
\- Ну, - хмыкнул Тони. – Гений я, в конце концов, или нет? Взломать базу данных – плёвое дело. Регулярно этим занимаюсь. – Помолчав немного, он добавил: - Это была шутка, если что. Почему тебя все называют капитаном?  
\- Потому что я был капитаном, когда служил в армии. Дуган начал меня так называть, все остальные подхватили.   
Тони хотелось спать – он с трудом держал глаза открытыми, приходилось моргать чаще обычного. Несмотря на духоту, в машине было холодно: Тони знал наверняка, что как минимум сутки на холостом ходу они продержатся, баки у вездеходов такого типа были объёмными, но если тварь в действительности решит заморозить вентиляцию…  
Впрочем, об этом лучше было вообще не думать.  
\- А почему ты ушёл из армии? – сонно спросил Тони.  
\- Эй, - ответил Стив. – Моя очередь задавать вопрос.   
Тони фыркнул.  
\- Ты приехал сюда, чтобы найти отца? – Голос Стива был очень тихим и мягким. Тони стоило титанических усилий разлепить веки.  
\- Я приехал сюда, чтобы сделать то, чего не смог Говард, - пояснил он. – Говард всегда считал меня недоумком. Если бы он достал вибраниум тогда, весь оружейный мир бы перевернулся, только представь, металл со свойствами антиметалла. – Тони выдохнул и растёр пальцами лоб. – Бэннер сказал, что это мистика. Ненавижу мистику. Так вот, Говард не смог. Впрочем, - у него вырвался сдавленный, невесёлый смешок, - я тоже не смог.   
\- Тебе холодно, - утвердительно сказал Стив. Тони передёрнул плечами.  
\- Мы в Антарктике. Я родился в Лонг-Айленде. Разумеется, мне холодно.  
\- В машине жарко. – Стив помолчал. – Так. Перебирайся назад.   
Тони хотел возразить, но Стив крепко ухватил его за плечо и потянул за собой. Псы, словно по безмолвной команде (или Стив приказал, а Тони просто прослушал), перелезли вперёд.   
\- Ты замерзаешь. – В голосе Стива сквозила откровенная тревога. – Тут есть одеяла. Сними куртку.   
\- Разве не логичнее было бы её оставить? – пробормотал Тони. Стив молча дёрнул вниз змейку и принялся стаскивать с него пуховик, и Тони не сопротивлялся, потому что не видел в этом особого смысла. Все его силы уходили на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании.   
Стив крепко прижал его к себе и набросил на них сверху несколько одеял. Тони не удержался и хмыкнул:  
\- После такого тебе точно придётся на мне жениться.  
Он упирался лбом Стиву в шею, поэтому не увидел, но почувствовал, как тот нахмурился – мышцы натянулись под кожей.  
\- Не лучшее время для шуток, - сказал он.   
\- «Кто смеётся, тот спасён», - отозвался Тони. – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду цитировать «Тима Талера».   
Стив промолчал, только обнял его ещё крепче.   
\- Мой вопрос, - настойчиво продолжил Тони, – ещё в силе.  
Плечом он чувствовал, как яростно билось сердце Стива. Очевидно, спокойствие было всего лишь прикрытием, но язык тела лгать не мог. Стиву было страшно, так же, как было страшно Тони.   
\- Потому, - медленно ответил Стив, - что я не люблю войну. Я пошёл в армию с надеждой сделать мир лучше. Это был не самый разумный поступок в моей жизни.  
Наверное, стоило что-то сказать. Мысль о том, что жизнь за полярным кругом в окружении снега и собак тоже не выглядела особенно разумной, пронеслась у Тони в голове, но он не успел ничего произнести.

Он уснул.

Очнулся Тони от тихих переговоров и сонно моргнул, пытаясь сориентироваться. Рука занемела, ему жутко не хватало свежего воздуха, но сил хоть как-то это исправить, пошевелиться, устроиться удобнее не было.   
\- Удалось перенастроить, но кто его знает, сколько протянет, - прохрипел из рации Дуган. И добавил тише: - Нигде не видел такого ужаса. Бетти держится, не отходит от Бэннера, но будь я проклят, если позволю девочке ещё хоть раз уйти вдаль от цивилизованного мира.   
\- Она сильнее, чем ты думаешь, - ответил Стив. – Дальше двери оно не пошло?  
\- Пока нет. Мы тут всё вверх дном перевернули, устроили что-то вроде походного лагеря. Забава понравилась всем. – Дуган замолчал. – Кэп. Продержитесь там. Помощь будет.  
\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Стив. – До связи.   
Он устало вздохнул и сдвинулся, крепче прижимая к себе Тони. Стало немного удобнее.   
Через мгновение Тони ощутил на лбу прикосновение губ, но даже не успел полностью этого осознать, снова впав в беспамятство.

Ему снились бескрайние просторы Антарктики. Снег простирался во все стороны, насколько позволяло охватить зрение, снег и серое небо – только где-то на границе был тёмный, едва различимый силуэт. Тони сгрёб рукой снег и пропустил через пальцы, но ничего не почувствовал, ни холода, ни крошечных комков, словно загребал облака. Силуэт сдвинулся, принял форму, теперь в нём угадывался мужчина, и Тони не нужно было быть гением, чтобы узнать его. Он выпрямился и замер, глядя своему отцу в лицо.   
\- В конечном итоге, - сказал Говард, - ты так ничего и не добился. Потерял впустую столько времени. Чуть не умер от собственного же оружия. Я разочарован, Энтони.  
\- Ты, конечно же, поступил умнее, - ответил Тони, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. – И умер в окружении любовниц, в тепле и радости, верно?  
По лицу Говарда прошла тень, и он искривил губы в ухмылке.  
\- Нечего ответить? – Говард сделал шаг вперёд. – Пошли, сын. Тебя больше никто не ждёт. Твоё существование бессмысленно.   
\- Не ждёт, - эхом отозвался Тони.   
Он едва не сделал шаг вперёд, но остановился, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Кто-то держал его слишком сильно.

\- Стив, - прохрипел Тони.   
В горле отчаянно пересохло, а глаза слиплись и никак не хотели открываться.  
\- Тише, - отозвался Стив. – Ты бредил. Жара вроде бы нет, но всё равно. Держи, здесь есть немного воды.  
Он шевельнулся, чтобы взять бутылку – ощущение было таким, словно он пытался отодрать себя от облитой клеем поверхности.   
\- Сколько я спал? – спросил он, устало вернувшись на место. Стив осторожно пожал плечами.  
\- Два часа? Три? Четыре? Я говорил с Дуганом три раза, но у них тоже нет часов.   
Тони подташнивало, он не хотел засыпать, но не спать не мог. Он шевельнулся, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и Стив с готовностью подвинулся.  
\- Так, на чём мы остановились, - пробормотал Тони. – Ах, да. Кем ты хотел стать в детстве?  
Он ожидал чего угодно, от «космонавта» до «мастера спорта по рукопашному бою», но вместо этого Стив ответил:  
\- Художником. – И Тони, не удержавшись, рассмеялся.   
Стив некоторое время молчал, терпеливо перенося чужой истерический припадок, а потом несколько озадаченно поинтересовался:  
\- А что такого?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Тони. – Это как услышать, что Стивен Сигал в детстве занимался балетом.   
Когда Стив замолк в очередной раз, Тони решил было, что перестарался с издёвками, и поднял голову. Стив мягким движением вернул его на место – чем-то это бессознательное прикосновение напоминало то, как он поглаживал между ушами своих псов.   
\- Пожалуй, - наконец согласился Стив. – Но я не доучился в художественной академии всего год.   
\- Круто. Нарисуешь меня, когда выберемся отсюда. В полный рост.   
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Голым, - припечатал Тони, и пальцы Стива, ненавязчиво гладившие его по волосам, замерли. – О. Что и требовалось доказать.   
\- О чём ты?  
Тони уже даже не пытался открыть глаза. Стив был горячим, как печка, полулежать на нём было удобнее, чем сидеть ровно.   
\- Ты забавно реагируешь на флирт, - честно ответил Тони, не вполне осознавая, что он несёт. – Создаётся впечатление, что с тобой никто и никогда не заигрывал.   
\- Я сделал предложение Шэрон на третьем свидании, - неожиданно признался Стив. – Не зная её фамилии.   
Тони снова рассмеялся, почувствовав, как Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- У меня не очень хорошо с шутками на эту тему.   
\- Может, я и не шучу, - сонно сказал Тони. – Кто меня знает. 

Ему снова приснились необъятные белые просторы, но в этот раз небо было пронзительно-синего, насыщенного цвета. Снег серебрился, переливался в солнечном свете, и Тони чувствовал странное умиротворение: ему хотелось остаться здесь, в тепле и уюте, навсегда.  
И пугало это не меньше, чем появление отца. 

\- Ты ведь не вернешься сюда? – спросил Тони при очередном пробуждении.  
Он равнодушно отметил, что роджерсовские псы теперь лежали настолько близко, насколько позволяло пространство снегохода. Стив ответил не сразу.  
\- Это моя работа.  
\- Ты уволишься, - утвердительно сказал Тони. – Никто в здравом уме не вернется сюда. Ты уволишься, станешь начальником моей охраны, я познакомлю тебя с Пеппер. Тебе понравится Пеппер. Хотя нет, если она слишком тебе понравится, я против. Не суть. Ты можешь закончить академию. Развести свой питомник.   
Стив не отвечал. Впрочем, Тони и не нужен был его ответ, Тони просто нужно было говорить, его вело, будто пьяного. Мир менялся и плыл перед глазами.   
\- Почему ты прекратил выпускать оружие? – неожиданно спросил Стив.  
Тони сдавленно выдохнул.  
\- Ты же слышал эту историю. Её все слышали. – Он прислушался к ритмичному звуку бьющегося сердца. - В Афганистане на меня совершили покушение. Хотели взять в плен. Ничего не вышло, но после взрыва я проснулся с осколками в груди, которые грозили проткнуть мне сердце. Врачи показали высший класс, результат ты видел. Его можешь не рисовать.  
\- Наоборот. – Стив чуть сдвинулся. – Этот шрам многое о тебе говорит. На рисунке он нужен.  
\- Тогда я его закрашу. Ромашкой. Или каким-то реактором. Будет что-то вроде встроенного фонарика.   
Тогда, чудовищное количество времени назад, во время реабилитации, Тони отказался от услуг пластического хирурга. Шрам действительно говорил слишком многое, то, о чём никак нельзя было забывать.  
\- В целом, я давно думал отказаться от производства оружия. Я в этом мастер, но…   
\- Оружием занимался твой отец, - проницательно сказал Стив.  
\- Именно. – Тони хмыкнул. – Ты слишком много знаешь. За тобой уже выехали.  
Если бы его спросили, что было дальше, он бы не смог толком описать: время от времени он приходил в себя, и Стив вздрагивал, словно включался; время от времени он засыпал, просыпался, что-то спрашивал, слушал в ответ негромкие, баюкающие слова. Стив продолжал поглаживать его по волосам, его и приползшего к ним на колени пса.   
Тони казалось, что становилось всё холоднее. Ему казалось, что двигатель переставал работать, и когда он открывал глаза и пытался выпрямиться, и Стив раз за разом возвращал его на место. 

***  
Он очнулся от шороха рации.   
\- Они прилетели, - хрипло доложил Дуган, даже не пытаясь скрыть радость. – И у них огнемёты.   
Тони не помнил, как Стив заставил его надеть куртку и выбраться из снегохода, помнил только, что собаки вились у их ног, молчаливые и белые, как снежные вихри.  
В дверном проёме их ждал Ник Фьюри – Тони, разумеется, знал его, потому что не знать имени человека, чьи базы взламываешь на регулярной основе, было бы верхом невежливости.   
\- Старк! – выкрикнул Фьюри. Его лицо было полускрыто лыжной маской, но Тони всё равно видел темнеющее пятно глазной повязки под пластиком. – Нам нужно серьёзно поговорить.   
\- Он говорит, как моя любовница, - пожаловался Тони. Стив, придерживавший его за пояс, рассмеялся. 

Они выжили. 

 

Сцена после титров #1

Когда Тони выбрался из мастерской, он обнаружил на своей кухне Стива Роджерса. Несколько секунд Тони просто стоял в темноте, недоуменно разглядывая гостя, и только после этого заговорил:  
\- Джарвис?   
Стив вздрогнул и обернулся – он стоял у окна, и ночные уличные огни блекло очерчивали его силуэт. Даже в обыкновенной, гражданской одежде он напоминал солдата, сейчас почему-то сильнее, чем за полярным кругом.  
\- Сэр? – меланхолично отозвался Джарвис.  
\- Я жду объяснений. И зажги свет.   
Кухню залило слепяще-ярким светом. Стив внимательно смотрел на Тони – стоило отдать ему должное, он не стал нелепо озираться по сторонам, пытаясь выяснить, откуда доносился голос Джарвиса.   
\- Сэр? – несколько озадаченно повторил Джарвис.   
\- Ладно, я понял. Привет, Стив. – Тони взлохматил волосы и направился к кофеварке. – Я рад тебя видеть. Серьёзно. Как ты сюда попал?  
Стив вынул руку из кармана и показал небольшой прибор, отдалённо напоминавший флэшку. Тони прищурился – из-за нескольких бессонных ночей ему было сложно сосредоточиться.   
\- А, - наконец сказал он. – Джарвис? Ты сохранил схему?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Начинай подбирать блок.  
\- Уже, сэр.   
Тони опустился на стул и кивком пригласил Стива сесть.  
\- Эту штуку дал тебе Фьюри? А просто позвонить ты не мог?  
Лицо Стива оставалось нечитабельным.  
\- Ты не брал трубку.   
\- Правда? Джарвис?  
\- Вы велели перенаправлять все звонки на номер мисс Поттс.   
\- А мисс Поттс?  
\- А мисс Поттс велела перенаправлять все личные звонки в вашу лабораторию. Цитирую: «Пусть разбирается с этим сам». Конец цитаты.   
\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал Тони. Он протёр глаза, пытаясь сбросить сонливость. - Значит, теперь ты пляшешь под дудочку Фьюри? Один или всей компанией?  
Если Стива и удивила подобная прямолинейность, внешне он никак этого не показал.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - согласился он, усаживаясь напротив Тони. – С Дуганом. ЩИТ выделил для Брюса место в своей клинике, и Бетти сейчас с ним. – Он помедлил. - А ты собираешь роботов.   
\- О. А я всё думал, когда ЩИТ заметит. Опоздали дня на два.   
Работать Тони начал, едва выписавшись из больницы. Не в его стиле было сдаваться и оставлять дела на полдороге – какие бы угрозы не таили в себе льды Антарктики, они не должны были стать помехой для намеченной цели. Тони решил достать вибраниум, Тони его достанет, в конечном итоге, всегда есть несколько вариантов, и один из таких вариантов сейчас находился в гараже.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
\- Фьюри поступил подло, подослав тебя, - сказал наконец Тони. – И чего же он хочет? Схемы я не отдам. Я вообще ничего не отдам, Железный Человек не выйдет в широкое производство.  
\- Железный Человек? – уточнил Стив.  
\- Костюм. Робот. – Тони раздраженно поморщился. – Зачем ты здесь, Стив? Не думал, что цепной пёс Фьюри - это именно та работа, о которой ты мечтал.  
На секунду Стив прикрыл глаза, а по его лицу пробежала малозаметная тень.   
\- Я сам вызвался. Потому что, согласно данным ЩИТа, ты готовишься вернуться туда, где чуть не умер.  
\- И ты пришёл меня остановить?  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Стив. – Я пришёл, потому что обещал помочь.  
Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока что-то внутри Тони не дрогнуло. Он сморгнул и отвёл глаза.   
\- Хочешь увидеть? – поинтересовался он, размешивая сахар в чашке. – Я же обещал тебе показать своих питомцев. Джарвис, поздоровайся с капитаном Роджерсом.   
\- Рад встрече, капитан.  
Стив, не удержавшись, глянул в потолок.  
\- Робот? – спросил он.  
\- Я бы предпочёл термин «искусственный интеллект», - отозвался Джарвис.   
Тони поднялся, так и не притронувшись к кофе.  
\- Думаю, он обижен на тебя за того, что ты взломал защиту.   
\- Я не способен испытывать эмоции, сэр.  
\- Видишь? – Тони усмехнулся. – Обижен. Пойдём.   
У двери лифта он замер, пытаясь сообразить, на какие кнопки следовало жать. Пальцы зависли над клавиатурой, и Тони, негромко выругавшись, набрал нужную комбинацию.  
\- Выглядишь ужасно, - вдруг заметил Стив. Тони рассмеялся.  
\- Ты забрался ко мне в дом, взломав охранный механизм, а теперь ещё и жалуешься на то, что я плохо выгляжу?   
Вместо ответа Стив перехватил его за руку, не позволяя пройти внутрь.   
\- Сколько ты не спал?  
\- О нет, - мученически произнёс Тони, не предпринимая, впрочем, попыток отстраниться. – Нет, мне хватает Пеппер, ты совершенно точно не должен контролировать мой режим дня.   
\- Тони.  
Тот вскинул голову, заглядывая Стиву в глаза.  
\- То есть, ты не хочешь смотреть на моих роботов? – Стив неопределенно пожал плечами. – Не будешь выполнять задание Фьюри? Так ты долго на этой работе не продержишься, гарантирую.  
\- Насколько я помню, у меня есть заказ на один рисунок, - совершенно серьёзно сказал Стив.   
Тони недоверчиво прищурился.   
\- Забрался в дом, чтобы загнать меня в кровать, - заключил он. – Есть в этом что-то романтическое.  
Почти незаметно захлопнулись двери лифта. Теперь код следовало набирать снова, а Тони уже не был так уверен в собственных силах. Он устало вздохнул.  
\- Не верю, что делаю это, - пробормотал Тони, разворачиваясь на каблуках. - Прочтёшь мне сказку на ночь? Раз уж ты всё равно здесь.   
\- Ты приглашаешь меня в спальню? – удивлённо спросил Стив.  
\- Ещё рано? – Тони растёр лоб. – Брось. Ты идёшь? Я могу передумать.  
Помедлив, Стив кивнул и шагнул следом.

 

Сцена после титров #2

Мария Хилл выпрямилась, оглядывая снежную пустошь через бинокль. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, растянулась бесконечная белая равнина, кое-где взлетающая вверх, кое-где ниспадающая пологими склонами. Ветер трепал меховой воротник куртки. Хилл была привычна к любой непогоде, но равномерный жгучий холод всё равно выбивал её из колеи.   
Она достала из кармана передатчик.   
\- Босс, здесь тоже ничего.   
\- Не может быть, - мрачно отозвался Фьюри.   
\- Я могу сделать снимки.  
\- Давай без шуточек. Навигатор вышел из строя?  
\- У всех разом?  
Они искали станцию уже битых четыре часа, проверили местность к северу, востоку, югу и западу от ангара – ничего. Забравшись на снежный холм, Хилл ещё раз осмотрелась.  
\- Станции так просто не пропадают, - осмелился сказать один из младших агентов, и Хилл согласно кивнула, выдохнув в ледяной, тяжёлый воздух клуб пара.   
\- И ангары не строят посреди снежной пустыни просто так. Мистика.   
Агент ковылял по рыхлому снегу вслед за Хилл.  
\- Чья-то неудачная шутка?  
\- Скорее всего. Возвращаемся.  
Хрупкие человеческие фигурки смазывались в пляске снежных вихрей. На фоне безбрежней Антарктики и они, и маленький снегоход, и даже огромный самолёт, предназначенный для эвакуации целой станции, выглядели нелепыми, крохотными точками. 

Вдалеке, в такт низкому голосу ветра, взвыла собака, но её заглушил хрип мотора.


End file.
